Code Name: Wolf
by Written Nonsense
Summary: "You're telling me that this is the legendary 'Konaha's Blood Wolf? But she's just a kid!" Being re-written
1. Chapter 1: A Bloody Past

**Hi, hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to criticize, i can handle it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, only my OC's**

_A small girl was woken from her sleep when the front door was slammed open. Her father was home. She turned to her brother, her fear mirrored on his face. She knew her father was drunk. She knew he already physically abused her when he was angry. Never sexually though; for that he needed to recognise her as a girl._

"_Everything will be ok Tsukiko. I'm here." Her brother tried to comfort her._

_Both heads whipped around to face the door as they heard their aunt's scream of pain._

"_I'm scared Yoishi." She managed to whimper out. Her small fingers absentmindedly traced the old scars on her leg._

_Her brother smiled reassuringly as he made his way over to hug his sister. He whispered in her ear, saying that "It's okay, father was just drunk again and would pass out any minute."_

_They heard their aunt's scream again followed by a loud crash. The girl started to shake with fear and tears formed in her eyes. Her brother grabbed her hands and started to pull her towards the door._

"_Come on. Let's find big brother. Knowing Yuki, he will be in the kitchen from having a midnight snack." He smiled, trying to get her mind off their father._

_As soon as she saw her older brother, she ran to him pulling her other brother in tow. He was sitting there, half way through eating a dango. She watched him break some off and give it to her and her other brother. She nibbled at it slowly before taking normal sized bites._

_She was reminded of her father when their aunt screamed again and it was followed by the laughter of several men. Their father wasn't alone. The girl yelped in horror as a man slapped her aunt with enough force to send her through the door way._

"_RUN!" her aunt screamed as she noticed the three children. Before anything else could be said a man stepped into the room and drove a smashed liquor bottle into her throat._

"_That should shut you up, dear sister." He spat with venom while the other three laughed._

"_Come on. We have to go." Her older brother grabbed at her hand and turned towards the back door._

"_No. We have to help Aunty." She said, pulling free of his grip and rushing over to the body lying on the floor. She fell to her hands and knees in the pool of blood beside her aunt's neck._

"_Oh look, the runt wants her aunt." One of the men jeered._

"_It's too late pest, she's dead." Another spat._

"_But we will happily let you join her." The third man added while raising a kitchen knife._

_Her eyes went wide with fear. She was frozen on the spot. Couldn't move. Couldn't scream. Couldn't think. All see could do was watch the man's eye light up with glee as the knife came at her._

Step.

Step.

Step.

Just one foot in front of the other. I cringe at the bloody memory.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Is that a gate? My vision flash to what is actually around me for a second before continuing to play the scene in front of my eyes.

Step.

Step.

Step.

_The knife was almost at the girl when it impacted on something else. She gasped in surprise as her brother coughed blood onto her cheek. The point of the knife protruded from his chest._

"_Moon." He croaked out and smiled reassuringly. His eyes fighting to not show the pain. He coughed up some more blood. Without warning his body went limp and he fell forward on top of her. Slowly she wriggled out from under him, cutting her arm on the blade._

"_Yoishi!" She screamed out. Tears filled her eyes and her sobs shook her small fame. The back of her neck and the corner of her eye felt like they were on fire for a moment._

"_It looks like a frightened mutt." Then men laughed. Something snapped inside her. The tears stopped. The shaking stopped. Her vision blurred and she released a low growl. She lunged at the man, sinking her nails into his throat. No longer thinking, her body just acted on its own accord._

Step.

Step.

Step.

One foot in front of the other. Just keep moving forward. Get farther away.

Step.

Step.

Step.

_Slowly she slipped back into her mind. Her eyes locked on her small hands. She was sitting on her father's chest. Her blood coated hands sinking a fork into his throat. She felt the fork pierce deeper and watch the fear in his eye turn to endless pits of nothing. Blood coated her almost everywhere._

_Her arm shook violently and she puked next to his head. Remembering her brother, she stood shakily on her feet and slowly walked over to him. Wiping the vomit off her mouth, only to replace it with blood. She looked at his helpless form. A weak smile still on his face._

_She collapsed on her hands and knees next to him. Using a shaking hand to close his eyes. Her blood covered lips press against his forehead, leaving an imprint._

"_Sun." She whispered to him before standing back up. Her eye scanned the room and she nearly fell over from the sight._

_Blood smeared the wall and floor. Bodies lay limp on the floor. Eyes endless pits of darkness. Knives, forks and other kitchen item stuck out of the men's bodies. Her shoulders shook violently as she refused the urge to puke again._

_Soon her whole body was shaking as the scene imprinted in her mind. __**I have to get away**_. _She took a shaky step towards the door. __**I have to get away. **__She took another step. She kept walking. Never stopping. __**I have to get away!**_

Step.

Step.

Step.

One foot in front of the other. I have to get away.

Step.

Step.

Stumble.

"Man, why were we stuck with fucking guard duty?" Anko grumbled, using a kunai to carve her name into the desk.

"Because someone needs to do it and you, the foul mouthed 14 year old, just had to get on the councils nerves with your language _again_." Ibiki yawned

"Thanks for reminding me." Anko growled at the man next to her. "At least I don't sleep on the job, hotshot. How did you end up on guard duty with me?"

"There is no one to interrogate." He said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Oh woze you. Do me a favour and shut the fuck up and do your fucking job." Anko growled.

Ibiki just yawned and lent back in his chair. Sighing, Anko turned back to looking at the dirt road. After a few minutes a bloody figure appeared on the horizon. Slowly walking towards the gate.

"Wow, looks like that jounin had a tough mission." Anko said causing Ibiki to stop swinging on his chair and look at the road. "Do you know who it is?"

"Not a clue." Both stared at the figure as it came closer.

"Holly shit! That's a kid!"Anko shouted and Ibiki's eyes widened slightly. They watched in shock as the kid stumbled closer. Blood drenched its torn clothes and its hair was mattered together with blood, dirt and sticks.

Anko leapt forward as she noticed to kid stumble. Catching her before she hit the ground. She looked at the small girl who couldn't be more than 5 years old. The light grey eyes looked distant, as if she was looking straight through Anko. It sent shivers down her spin. But what caught Anko's attention the most was the kanji for blood was tattooed on the side of the small girl's neck and the kanji for tear tattooed next to her eye in **blood**.

Realising she had let her guard down, Anko scanned the forest for any sign of attack before picking the girl up and leaping back to Ibiki.

"What are you doing now?" Ibiki asked.

"I am taking the kid to the fucking hospital. Can't you see the fucking state she's in?" Ibiki just huffed. "So you just stay here like a good little boy and try not to fall asleep."

Anko poked her tongue out and leapt away before Ibiki could retaliate.

Anko sat twirling her kunai as she waited. The medic nin had asked for her to come back after her shift at the gate when she dropped the kid off. Anko hated waiting. Luckily she was saved when a medic asked for her to follow him.

They walked down countless hallways until they entered a single sleeper ward. Anko's eyes immediately fell on the slim form sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

"She's still out of it." Anko sighed.

"It appears she is suffering serious physiological trauma and has been like this for about a month. She comes out of it every now and then but only for a little while. There isn't much we can do until her zoning out periods become the quick, every now and then instead of reality." The medic nin told her.

"What will happen then?" Anko's eyes never left the child.

"Her case is worse than even most ANBU agents get on their first assassination mission, hence the only place that has a qualified program to help her is ANBU Headquarters."

"Is there any way of helping her come out of it?"

"Besides patience and time, there may be some key words." Anko tilted her head wanting an explanation. "Key words are words that mean something to her and can help bring her out of the memory she is stuck in."

"I hate patience." Anko muttered. "So you just keep talking until you find the word?"

"Yep."

"I guess I could do that." Anko said.

"Well I have to tend to another patient, please excuse me."

Anko nodded and walked over to the kid saying random things that popped into her head. This happened for an hour each day after her shift at the gate. Every now and then the girls eyes would flash with recognition. It wasn't much, but enough to keep Anko trying.

**I am not gonna bother asking you to R&R cause you will if you will and you won't if you won't.**

**Bye, Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: ANBU Headquaters

**OK I HAVE ADJUSTED THIS CHAPTER SO YOU MAY NEED TO RE-READ IT. SOZ FOR THE TROUBLE. PS I HAVE SEVERAL ASSIGNMENTS AT THE MOMENT SO IT WILL BE A WHILE BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. AGAIN, SORRY!**

**Hey, here is the next chappie. Enjoy ^-^**

"Where are you going? Isn't your apartment that way?" Ibiki asked at the end of their shift.

"To see that little girl." Anko replied.

"You've been doing that for the past three weeks."

"So."

"You do realise it is midnight."

"Yep."

"I give up. Cya." Ibiki shook his head and sighed.

Anko perched herself on the window as she looked at the zoned out girl.

"You know I kicked Ibiki off his chair today. You should have seen his face as he fell backward onto the ground." Anko laughed. She looked up at the distant little girl and sighed before looking at the sky.

"The wolves will be howling tonight. It's a full moon." Suddenly the small girl's attention was on her as she bit into her dango.

"_The wolves will be howling tonight." Her aunt said as she gazed at the night sky._

"_Why is that Aunty?" Yoishi asked._

"_It's a full moon." She said as she looked at the young boy._

"_Moon, like Tsukiko?" He pointed at his sibling as he asked. Their aunt only laughed._

"_No the moon in the sky. Tsukiko isn't the moon. Her name means 'moon child.'"_

"_She is still Moon to me." The boy said smiling at her._

Anko was about to take another bit when she noticed the girl looking straight at her.

"Uh… Hey kiddo." She smiled, unsure of what to say. Great, she could babble anything easily when the kid wasn't listening but stumbled on what to say when she was. She watched the girl make her way over to her, looking out the window at the moon. Then the girls grey eyes switched to Anko, then to Anko's dango.

"You want some?" She asked. The girl nodded slowly. Anko broke half of it off and gave it to her. She watched the kid nibble at it cautiously before her hunger took over and she was shoving it all into her small mouth. Anko laughed and ate the rest of hers in one bite too.

The girl slowly climbed up onto Anko's lap and stared at the moon.

"You like the moon don't ya?" Anko smiled as the girl nodded without wavering her gaze.

They sat there for a minute before the girl started to yawn.

"Looks like you need to sleep."Anko said to her, trying but failing to stifle her own yawn. "I guess I do too."

Anko carried the girl who was already drifting off to sleep over to the bed and placed her under the sheet. She ruffled the girl's hair before turning to leave. Before she could take another step she felt something weakly grasp her wrist. She turned to look at the tired little girl.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Just go to sleep." She said. The girl nodded weakly and closed her eyes. Soon she was deep asleep. Anko left through the door, for once, before walking home.

"You look too cheery for someone on night time guard duty." Ibiki yawned at the smirking Anko.

"I am just excited about seeing the little girl again." Anko said as she glanced at the moon. She heard a loud crash and saw Ibiki had fallen backwards onto the floor.

"You just went a sentence without swearing!" Ibiki said shocked.

"Really? Guess the little maggot is having an influence on me. Now get off the fucking floor and do your fucking job." Anko said to the man lying on the ground. "You're meant to be the adult."

"In my defence, 21 year olds get just as bored as 14 year olds." He said picking up his chair and sitting down.

"You keep fucking telling yourself that and you will end up as the Hokage's fucking paper boy."

"And the swearing is back." Ibiki huffed. "This is gonna be a long night."

"Huh… Hey Ibiki wake up, replacements are here early." Anko wacked the sleeping Ibiki on the back of the head.

"Ouch. Anko, what the hell was that for?"

"We fucking get off early." She said happily.

"Hey you know you're ear-" Anko slammed her hand over Ibiki's mouth.

"You're fucking late, that's what. Next time, be a bit quicker." Anko half said, half shouted at the replacements. Ibiki rolled his eyes as Anko pulled him away before he could say anything else.

"Why didn't you tell them that they were early?" Ibiki growled at the teenager.

"Because then they would fucking sit there and watch us until the end of our fucking shift, idiot." Anko shot back and Ibiki sighed.

"Fine. Enjoy talking to the kid that can't even hear you." Ibiki said before leaping off.

"The kid can too fucking hear me. I just have to say moon and suddenly her attention is on me." Anko growled to herself. It had been a week since she discovered it. She hurried to get to the hospital. If she was quick, she could watch the sunrise.

Blood. I see blood everywhere. On the wall. On the sheets. On my hands. My whole body shutters as I hug my knees in close, rocking back and forth.

"Moon." A voice pierces through. The blood fades away and I stop rocking. I turn to look at that girl leaning against the window. I believe she said her name was Anko.

"Hey kiddo, come over here." She said with a smile. I slowly crawl out of the bed and over to her. I try to see what she is looking at but can only see the sky because the window is a little high. Gently she picks me up and sits me on the window. Now I see it.

The first sun rays are peeking over the forest surrounding this village.

"_Quick, come over here Tsukiko." Her brother gestured frantically to her. She followed him as he climbed out the window and onto the roof. The morning breeze chilled her to the bone as she huddled next to her brother._

_Her eyes lit up in awe as the sky turned different colours and the sun climbed higher, painting the village a golden colour and making the ocean shine. She felt a tap on her shoulder and her brother pointed up above them. There she could still see the moon from last night._

_She looked at her brother. A smiled plastered on his face. The smile that always comforted her, told her that everything is fine and to be happy._

"Yoishi." I whisper. He wouldn't want me hiding like this. He would want me to live; for the both of us. I never had a dream, but Yoishi wanted to be a ninja. We heard stories of them when we were little. I will become a ninja for you Yoishi.

I turned to Anko. She was in her own thoughts as she gazed at the sun. Smiling like Yoishi used to. With her eyes, not just her mouth.

"A-anko." I stuttered. Her eyes locked onto me, full of surprise and joy.

"Did you just talk or was that my wishful thinking, imoto?" My eyes went wide. Did she just call me little sister? Slowly I worked up the courage to speak again. For Yoishi, I must do this for Yoishi.

"Anko." I said pointing at her before pointing at myself. "Tsukiko."

Her eyes widened but then she relaxed and smiled. "So your name is Tsukiko."

I nod at her.

"Well Tsukiko, I am glad to have met you." She smiled as she held out her hand. I shook it gently and she laughed. My happiness shined through my eyes.

"Come on, imoto. We have to see the Hokage." Anko said to me. I tilted my head curiously. "He is a nice man who cares for this village. Kinda old, but he is a powerful ninja."

Ninja? I want to be a ninja, so meeting this Hokage person may help. I nod and walk over to her ready to go.

"You can't go dressed in your torn clothes from when you came. This is the leader of our village." Anko said as she handed me a bundle. "Here put these on. I couldn't believe my mum kept my clothes form when I was little."

Anko pushed me into the bathroom adjoined to my room in the hospital. I looked at the bundle in my hands. There was a brown long sleeve shirt, black pants and brown sandals. Looking at the shoes, I realised I have been bare foot since I left.

I quickly slip out of my old clothes, if you could still call them clothes, and into the new-ish clothes. I looked in the mirror and was annoyed with my hair. The doctors weren't bothered to remove every twig had just chopped it off in random chunks. I walked over to Anko.

"You ready?" I shook my head and nicked a kunai from her pouch. I scrambled back into the bathroom before she could stop me. Carefully I sliced the blade along my hair. It took a couple of minutes before I was done.

I opened the door to see Anko trying to pick the lock. I tilt my head curiously at her. Anko smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Hey kiddo. So the knife was for your hair. Phew, I thought you were gonna stab yourself. Wait your hair!"

She looks at my hair. It was black and choppy down to the top of my neck. My left bang reached down to my collar bone. My right bang was red and covered my eye on its way down to my collar bone. I bit my lip unsure if it looked okay.

"Wow, that looks really good." Anko said as she circled me. "So, you ready now?"

I nodded and followed her out of the hospital.

Soon we came to a huge tower and had to climb what felt like a million stairs. Anko knocked on a large door.

"Come in." I heard a male voice reply. Instantly I latched onto Anko's hand. Letting her enter the room first. As we entered I poked my head out from behind her. Sitting at the huge desk was an old man wearing funny robes and a large hat.

"Ahh, Anko, I see you've brought our little friend." The old man looked straight at me.

"Hey kiddo, it's okay. This is a nice man. He won't hurt you." Anko smiled at me. I slowly let go of her hand and step out so I was in full view. The old man smiled.

"You must be Tsukiko." He said in a kind voice. I nodded slowly.

"Lord Hokage, you summoned me." My eyes went wide as a man suddenly appeared in front of us in a cloud of smoke.

"Good evening Dog." The Hokage replied. "You seem to have startled the reason I summoned you."

The man turned around to look at me and Anko. His silver hair suck out above his white mask that had a dog face painted on it. He wore black sandals, pants and fingerless gloves as well as a green vest. On one arm he had a strange tattoo.

"You summoned me over a kid?" He asked turning back to the Hokage.

"She is to be taken to ANBU Headquarters. She is undergoing the trauma program for as long as she needs it." I look up at Anko with questioning eyes.

"It's okay kiddo. The guy in the dog mask is just gonna take you to a place with other people wearing masks so you can stop seeing those bad memories all the time. Okay?" I shuddered at the mention of the memory. The bloody scene flashed before my eyes again. I nodded slowly and turned to look at the masked man.

"Dog, at HQ she is to be called Wolf. A small thing just to make her feel like she belongs." The old man smiled.

"Yes Lord Hokage." He bowed to the old man before turning to me. "Alright Wolf come on."

I looked at Anko, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. I nodded once to her before I cautiously walked over to Dog. I was soon standing next to him. He put a hand on my shoulder and before I could push it off there was a large cloud of smoke around us.

As the smoke cleared we were no longer in the old man's office but in a dark room, lit with very few lights. The man started walking and I hurried to follow. I looked around cautiously. We passed many rooms until he opened a door. Inside was another mask wearing man sitting at a desk.

"Is this the girl who is undergoing the program?" The man asked.

"Yes, Rat. She is to be called Wolf." Dog replied.

"Show her around. She can begin it tomorrow."

Dog nodded and left, I had to run to catch up to his long strides. He didn't really show me where everything was. More of a point at door and say what's inside. Eventually we came to a room where he did open the door. I followed him inside. It was a bedroom. Along the wall was a bed with a dresser beside it. There was also a desk with a chair and a clock on the wall.

"This is your room." Dog said. "Breakfast is served at 6am so you might want to be up before then." And then he left.

The next week went by on a repetitive cycle. Wake up, eat breakfast, be tutored, zone out into memory, have lunch, sit in a circle and be asked what experience I went through, start shaking as the images flashed across my mind, come out of it and find I am in my room, eat dinner, start shaking every time I saw the kitchen, go back to my room, fall asleep, wake up from nightmare/memory, be comforted by Sparrow, go back to sleep.

I was walking back to my room after dinner when I heard noises coming from one of the rooms. Slowly I slipped through the door and looked around. The room was huge. It had weights, targets and sparring mats. I walked over and watched as Monkey and Rabbit sparred.

The movements were powerful and graceful at the same time. I watched in awe. I wanted to be able to do that. I watched as Monkey landed a kick that sent Rabbit into the air and slammed him down into the mat.

"That's 2-1 to me, I win." Monkey said as she helped Rabbit stand up. Rabbit caught his breath while Monkey turned to look at me.

"Umm, Rabbit you mind telling me why we have a 5 year old girl in HQ?"

"Arg." I blocked a kick to the head. There it was; an opening. I kicked Rabbit's chest, sending him into the air. I leapt up after him. He made a satisfying 'uff' as my fist collided with his chest, sending him back down to the ground.

"That's 2-1 to me, I win." I smile under my mask as I hold my hand out to help him up. I swear he rolled his eyes before accepting. While Rabbit tried to catch his breath I turned to face the door. My eyes locked on a little kid sitting on the corner of the mat.

"Umm, Rabbit you mind telling me why we have a 5 year old girl in HQ?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Wolf. Didn't Rat brief you when you got back?" Rabbit said walking over.

"He did, but I expect a 12 year old maybe, like a guenin." I said, explaining my point of view.

"No matter how old, it looks like she admires you." Rabbit said, noting the awed look in her grey eyes. "I'm gonna go, catch you tomorrow."

"So you're Wolf, huh?" I watch her nod cautiously. "I'm Monkey." I hold out my hand. She looks at it carefully before shaking it. "So did I do a good job at kicking Rabbit's butt?"

Laughter shines in her eyes as she nods. She used her hands to re-enact my last kick, making me laugh. I mess up her hair as she watches me.

"I bet you wish you could fight like that, huh?" This time there was no hesitation. She nodded so hard I thought her head would fall off. "Have you had any training before?"

Her eyes turned sad as she shook her head. "Well I guess I will just have to teach you." Her eyes lit up again. My mask hid my excitement. I hadn't trained anyone since I was a jounin, of cause my team decided to grow up and become jounin themselves so I joined the ANBU. I was looking forward to a little teaching.

**One year later…**

It was slow to start, but Wolf was as determined as anything. Clinging to every word I said. Soon she started to open up. Talking when she couldn't use body language, yet sticking to the bare minimum of words. Her focus on her training helped her push her memories back. Slowly the nightmares left. She started talking more.

It was like this small girl was a kid to all the agents. We were all her parents in a way. She would see us off on missions, and welcome us back. Ask each of us to train her, mainly changing when someone was on a mission or they said "No more. You need to rest." Though there were things she still kept to herself. Her past, her smile, her laugh.

"You ready to tell us what happened yet?" I asked one evening after training.

"No. It's still too painful to say." She mumbled as she shook her head. Her eyes down cast.

"Pig has been teaching you genjutsu right?" I waited for her to nod. "Then would it be too hard to show us what happened through your eyes? So far you can handle seeing it so you just need to let someone else see it with you."

"That might work." She said softly, still looking down. "But I don't think my genjutsu is strong enough."

"Well here is a start. How about you try it with one of your other memories." I said as we walked down the hall.

"A good one or a bad one?" She looked up at me.

"We will start with a happy one. Then work our way to the bad ones." I watch her nod slowly. I sit next to her on her bed as she tries to concentrate.

Slowly the room fades away and I am lying down. I can't sleep. Slowly my eyes open and I look at the clock. 12:13am. I look over to see the boy in the other bed is awake as well. He smiles at me and we both climb out of bed.

We walk down the hall and into the kitchen where another boy sat. Eating a dango.

"Couldn't sleep again, Tsukiko, Yoishi?" He asks. My head shakes as Yoishi replies.

"Nope."

"You 2 want a hot chocolate?" He asks, standing up and moving behind the island counter.

"Yes please Yuki." We both chime. We sit down and I watch closely as he makes the drink. Soon we are drinking the warm substance. I start to feel sleep as I place the mug in the sink. We mutter goodnight to the older boy before walking back to bed. Falling asleep quickly. As my eyes close the room fades back to the present.

"Wolf, who are those boys?" I ask the girl next to me.

"My brothers, Yoishi and Yuki." She yawned. She had given it her all in training and then to do that genjutsu pushed her to the edge. Lazily she flopped down on her pillow. "Night Monkey."

I smile at her quiet voice. "Night Wolf."

**Two years later…**

"Hokage-sama, I have a request." The Hokage looked at the 8 year old in front of him, standing next to Monkey.

"Yes Wolf. What is it?" He smiled kindly. She may be a strong for her age but she was still a kid.

"I wish to join the ANBU Black Ops." She stated firmly. Monkey's head whipped around to stare at the girl. Obviously she didn't know of this request. The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Are you sure Wolf? You haven't even been tested to become a genin. And there are missions were you have to _kill _others. You don't have any mission experience either." The Hokage tried to talk her out of it.

She nodded firmly. "Hokage-sama, I understand the jobs requirements."

"Hitting the bullseye on a human shaped target is different to actually killing you know." Monkey pointed out. The small girl looked up at the masked women.

"I know." She said without emotion.

A shiver ran down Monkey's spine as she recognised the look that flashed through the girls eyes. It was the look of someone who had seen the horrors of death. Not a natural death like a stroke, but the kind of death delivered by another human. Murder.

"I know you are strong and skilful Wolf, but I also know of your stubborn and persistent nature. You will compete in the coming chunin exams. After that I will consider accepting your request." The Hokage's voice broke Monkey out of her thoughts.

"Yes Lord Hokage." She said and her and Monkey bowed before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Good luck." His words barely made it through before they disappeared.

**Well there you go. Next chapter will be soon...hopefully. Hoped you liked it. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Genin

**Yellow!**

**To everyone who is reading this, chibi Wolf gives you a big hug. Especially fullmoonlonewolf, you get two hugs for the nice compliment ^-^**

**BTW I edited the end of the last chappie so if you haven't read it DO SO NOW! (sorry if shouting offends anyone because they are too 'princess' to handle caps lock)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OCs**

**And on with the story.**

**3 years later...**

"You summoned me Hokage-sama." The Hokage looked up from his paperwork and at the young girl in front of him. She wore the standard ANBU uniform, her mask showing a snarling wolf painted in red. Her hair was in the same short style it was when she first stepped into his office.

"Please sit down; I have a new mission for you." The old man gestured towards the chair across from him. The girl reluctantly sat on the seat. She was never really fond of it. Sure, it was extremely comfy but she was too short for her feet to reach the ground. The Hokage smiled as he noticed this 'Well she is still just a kid'.

It was true, she was still a kid. No matter how mature or old she was mentally, she still had the body of a short eleven year old girl.

"Wolf, your next assignment is spy mission I guess you would call it. You will go under cover as a genin. To help establish your 'false identity' I guess, you will be an addition to the genin teams selected tomorrow." The Hokage watched the young girl in front of him.

"Mission accepted, Lord Hokage."

"Y-you didn't pick up on the true intention?" The Hokage sounded slightly astonished. He would always try to say the mission in a way that would make the task seem less death revolved and she would always state the real mission back. And extremely bluntly at that. This was the first time she hadn't stated the true meaning.

"I did 'pick up' on it, Lord Hokage, I just prefer to see it as a mission instead of you giving me a break from the ANBU and having me socialise with kids around my age."

The Hokage smiled. That was Wolf for you.

"A question, Lord Hokage. Will I have to handing my uniform and mask for the duration of this 'mission'?"

"You make keep a hold of it. Who knows when the 'Blood Wolf of Konaha' will need an appearance? But Wolf, you should get used to being called by your real name, Tsukiko."

The girl nodded. "Yes Lord Hokage. Is that all you wish to talk to me about?"

"You may leave Tsukiko." And she was gone in a cloud of smoke.

I enter my room to find Monkey lying on my bed.

"I'm guessing he let you off too." She says staring at the roof.

I nod as I hang up my ANBU cloak. "Apparently there is only so much blood a person can have."

"Well I guess you're lucky you're a wolf than." She jokes. I sigh and collapse into my chair. "So when are you let off?"

"Tomorrow."

"Really? The Hokage tends to give a larger warning than that."

"Not for missions."

"I thought you were being laid off?" She said sitting up. If it wasn't for her mask you would see 'confusion' written across her forehead.

"He knew I would refuse to take time off, so he gave me a mission that shouldn't contain much blood and last for at least a year or maybe more."

Monkey lets out a small laugh as she flopped back down on my bed. "That man sure does know you. So what's your 'mission'."

"Undercover as a genin."

"I see. Do you even remember your name? I can't remember you being called anything other than Wolf."

"It has been six years."

"Really? That makes me feel old now."

"Will you return to ANBU after this break? Last time you weren't sure." I ask tilting my head.

I look over at the girl and am reminded that she is a kid. Her head tilted in slight curiosity while her toes barely reach the floor. It is hard to see her as the ANBU agent who has killed without a second though and earned the name 'Konaha's Blood Wolf' with each mission. I smile at her child like posture from under my mask because it is a rarity.

"Probably not." I say. I watch her nod slightly, taking it in. her shoulders fall slightly like a sad child. It's quite depressing to see her like that. "You want to do some training in the gym before we are kick out of this place tomorrow?"

Instantly she is standing with the posture of an adult and grabbing her weapons pouch; her inner child locked away deep inside. No more emotion to be gathered apart from determination.

A young yellow haired ninja walked proudly towards the academy, a leaf hitai-ate in perfect condition on his forehead. He was finally a ninja, and on his way to becoming Hokage. 'I hope Sakura is on my team.' He thought as entered the main doors.

Meanwhile a certain ninja entered the building for the second time in her life. 'Where do I go? I can't ask someone. Maybe...' Tsukiko didn't let herself finish the thought as she silently tailed the yellow haired boy. She watched patiently as he entered one of the classrooms, waiting a few minutes. She was just about to enter when two girls came charging down the hallway. Flattening herself against the wall to avoid being a speed bump, she avoided the stampede. As the two shouted in the doorway about who arrive first the small girl slipped in unnoticed, finding a shadowy corner to conceal herself in.

She looked around the room full of genin. 'They're ninjas? Look like a bunch of squabbling toddlers.' Another glance around continued to dishearten her. She was shorter than everyone else in this room. Not by one or two inches. More like she barely reached the nose of the shortest kid.

As a small glaring contest started between two boys, Tsukiko had a familiar feeling of being watched. Smirking slightly on the inside she pulled out a kunai and started carving into the desk she was sitting at.

The jounin and the Hokage were gathered around a glass orb, gazing onto the seen in the classroom. Many were sweat dropping because of Naruto and Sasuke's antics.

"Um, Lord Hokage, is that kid carving in the desk?" A jounin pointed out the small girl in the back corner. Looking a little closer the Hokage and a jounin laughed a little.

"Wolf." They murmured in unison.

Carved in the desk were the words 'Hello Lord Hokage'.

But the ninjas' attention was quickly placed back on Sasuke and Naruto as Naruto was bumped into the broody boy; causing them to kiss.

Once I was sure the Hokage had got my message I looked up at the sudden silence. The two boys who had been glaring were now kissing? I winced slightly at the high pitch screams of almost every girl in the room.

"Okay, everyone shut up and settle down." I felt the Hokage's gaze leave as a man walked into the classroom. I don't bother listening, I just keep an ear out for my name.

"Sensei, why does an awesome ninja like me have to be on a team with a slug like Sasuke?" The boy I followed earlier shouted as he stood up.

"Well Naruto, we based the teams on grades. Sasuke had the highest marks while you had the lowest. We placed you two together to try and balance it out." The room is full of laughter as Naruto pouts.

"Just don't slow me down, loser." Sasuke growled, only adding fuel to the boy's anger.

The sensei than looked back down at the sheets of paper before scanning the room. "Is there a Tsukiko here?"

'Oh goody, now everyone will have their attention on me' I think sarcastically as I raise my hand, remaining stoic on the outside.

"It says here," he looks back down to read the message out "Tell Tsukiko that due to numbers the Hokage needs a word with her but for now she will be based with team six."

He looks back up at me a little curious but I nod to show I understand.

"Well now you can all go to lunch then come back here to meet your jounin."

It is pretty much a race for the door but I remain seated in my shadowy corner; fiddling with my kunai.

"Umm..." I look up at the shy girl standing in front of my desk. Two boys are flanked behind her. "I-i'm H-hinata. Th-this is Kiba, A-akarmaru a-and Shino. W-we are t-team s-six. I-i-i was w-wondering if y-you w-wanted to join u-us for l-lunch."

I look from her to the shaggy boy who smells like a dog, to the dog, to the stoic boy who's high collar covers his mouth. Well I am stuck with them now. I nod once and stand up, letting them lead the way outside.

As we walked over to the big shady tree I looked at the fourth member. She is short, hell I even think she is shorter than Naruto. Her hair is like a black messy version of Hinata's except the fringe blends into the bangs and the right half is red and covers her eye. She is wearing a brown hooded vest, black shinobi pants, brown ninja sandals and her hitai-ate around her left arm. Bandages are around her ankles and wrists and you can see black fingerless gloves sticking out of her brown shoulder bag.

"W-what do y-you have f-for l-lunch, Kiba?" Hinata asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Umm,…money." I say pulling a few loose coins out of my pocket. Shino holds out his hand with a few more coins and Hinata follows suit.

"Oh man, this isn't enough for even one bento." I whine. Suddenly a fourth, slightly smaller hand appeared in front of us. I look at her in surprised. In her hand is enough money for a bento each. 'It's almost like she doesn't even care about money. Are her parents that cashed up or something?'

"What?" I exclaim, eyes widening but her hand stays there.

"We can't let you pay for all of us." I look at her dumbfounded. Her hand still remains. 'She must be stubborn.'

I sigh and reluctantly agree. After a bit Shino and Hinata also agree.

"Here, I will get it." I say, she hands me the money as I start walking off to buy lunch.

"Your name is Tsukiko, right?" Shino asks between mouthfuls. I nod and bit into my rice ball.

"I'm not gonna remember that, can't we call you something simpler? How about Shorty." Kiba whines. I immediately resent the nickname, but it is a fact, I am short. Besides, the more demeaning I seem the less likely people will link me with The Blood Wolf. Reluctantly I nod, accepting the new name.

For the rest of lunch I listen to the others talk. Watch as they laugh when Akamaru stole Kiba's rice ball right out of his hands. Felt the sun's rays on my face. And on the inside, I smiled.

When we were back in the classroom and Kiba made Tsukiko sit with us. It was a little awkward trying to share a seat, she would flinch whenever my arm accidentally touched hers, but in the end she just stood leaning against desk behind us. I couldn't help but blush as I watch a certain very loud ninja enter the room.

Kiba smirked shouted, "Hey Naruto! You're looking a little pale there."

'Crap! Why did you make him look this way Kiba?' I thought as Kiba glanced at me with a smug look. My face grows bright red.

"Hey Kiba. I guess they think you suck enough to need an extra team mate." Naruto shouts back, gesturing to Tsukiko who only looks at him with a blank expression.

"I'm not the one who got the lowest score!" Kiba smirks

"And I'm not the one who smells like a mutt."

"You're right, you smell worse."

"I do not!"

"Quiet." Kiba, Naruto, Shino and I all turn to look at Tsukiko in puzzlement. She stares at the door. We all are left wondering if she even spoke. Though our little silent trance is broken as Iruka Sensei enters.

"Alright, sit down."

I look back at Tusiko. 'How did she know? She wouldn't have heard them over Kiba and Naruto. I don't think she has any sight or smell jutsu like Kiba and I. Is it possible that she can sense chakra presence? Impossible. Even chunin struggle with that. Perhaps it was a lucky guess? Or perhaps she didn't even know and I'm over thinking things.'

"Team 6, come with me." A voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up at the jounin. She is tall with brown, wavy hair and red eyes.

I follow team 6 to a clearing called training ground 16. Our jounin walks to the middle before turning to face the four of us. Her red eye gleam in the sunlight. An intimidation technique I guess. Though, that hair looks familiar.

"All right, unlike the other jounin who enjoy toying with their new teams, I'm just going to get to the point. Those genin exams you had weren't the real thing. They were a test to see who had even the slightest chance of becoming a ninja. The real test is in your teams. There is a 66% chance of failing and being sent back to the academy. Does everyone understand so far?"

Kiba and Hinata looked a little surprised and slightly annoyed on Kiba's part, but the other three nodded in understanding. I just stared at the woman in front of us.

"Good. Well I think it is a shame to get introduced and comfortable only to realise you won't be a team so we will have the test before the introductions." She says as she pulls out a scroll. "The test is to past the course in my genjutsu; which means if you release the genjutsu you fail, you don't pass you fail and if you take longer than an hour you fail. Let's begin."

Her hands were a blur of signs as she placed the genjutsu on us. We were no longer in a clearing, but a maze. And we were no longer together. I guess I will just have to find them on my way.

I step into the maze and instantly a volley of kunai is sent toward me. I dodge and block as many as I can but some manage to cut my bare arms and my cheek. I can already hear Monkey's voice in the back of my mind saying "well that didn't take long, only the first five seconds and there is the sight of blood. Let's just hope that's the only blood."

I scan the path ahead of me before plunging deeper into the maze.

"Byakugan!" I shout, activating my blood line trait. 'There.' I make out the charkra networks of two opponents hiding at the next bend in the maze. 'I make fight, that's the only way to get past' "Gentle Fist!"

"What's that Akamaru? These two people ahead?" I smirk, "Well let's get 'em boy. Man Beast Mimicry!"

"Arrgh!" I hear the screams as my bugs take out the man who lay around the corner. I walk straight past the man and deeper into the maze.

BOOM!

Everyone looks at the direction of the explosion. A lone kunai, quite damaged, fell back towards the ground.

"Byakugan!" Hinata scans through the walls of overgrown bushes and sees a small persons charkra system surrounded by five larger people's charkra system. 'It's Tysukiko! Was that explosion on purpose? How can she take on all five?' Hinata thought as she started running through the maze towards her team mate.

Meanwhile both male team mates also started working their way towards the explosion, thinking a team mate was hurt.

Punch, kick, dodge, slash, roll, stab, whirl, kick, punch, block, dodge, punch, punch, kick, stab, dodge, slash, kunai, roll, kick, flip, punch, shurikun, punch, kick, block, kick.

"Tsukiko!" My name brings me out of my thoughts as I fend off five ninja. Each time I kill one, another appears. Team 6, one by one, joins me in the circle, surrounded.

"Nice of us all to come eh?" Kiba jokes as we all form a square, facing outwards towards the circling ninja. There are now six of them. "Let's have some fun!"

Soon enough we figured that injuring them didn't make more appear. By the time we had gotten rid of the six, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were huffing.

I start to walk off farther into the maze when I feel three gazes on my back. I turn around to see Kiba looking at me like I have two heads.

"You're not a single bit tiered?" He asks astonished. I just shrug it off and start to walk again. We only have fifteen minutes left to complete the course.

"T-tysukiko, w-wait up. W-Wouldn't it be best i-if we all w-went together?" Hinata stutters as her breathing comes under control. Sighing irritably I turn around and just look at them, my gaze screaming 'well hurry up or I will leave you behind.'

We are nearly at the centre after facing many hurdles; even I am starting to get short on breath. Hinata is leaning on Shino as her injured ankle causes her to limp. We round the corner and come face to face with the last obstacle, a gate way into the centre of the maze.

But it isn't you average gateway. Across the top are severed heads skewered with a spear. Blood flows out of the spot where a neck should be. Hinata looks like she is about to faint while Kiba looks like he might spew. You can even see a slight green tinge on Shino's stoic face.

Sighing, I start walking forward to go through the opening.

"Are you mental?" Kiba practically shouts. "There are freshly severed head dripping down blood and you're gonna walk through like it's rain!"

I shrug. Oops, wrong choice of words, Kiba looks at me in horror.

"I think she means we have to face blood when we are ninjas and that this is only an illusion; genjutsu." Shino says. Kiba and Hinata don't look as horrified now, but they aren't making any sign of going through.

'Come on we are running out of time.' I think as I go through first. The familiar warm, thick liquid oozes down my head and neck, rolling down under my hooded shirt and down my back. It feels strangely comforting. Next Shino walks through, wearing a hood over his head to stop the liquid hitting him. After a while both Kiba and Hiata come through, wearing their hoods as well. Akamaru is safely tucked away in Kiba's jumper.

We are now in a square shaped clearing. In the centre stands our sensei, holding a clock facing her. She stares at the clock with a blank expression.

"Umm, Sensei? Did we make it in time?" Kiba asks, slightly worried that they failed.

"If Kiba and Hinata had entered straight after Shino and not delayed for five seconds then you would have completed the maze within an hour." She says, staring at the clock.

"S-so that means we f-fai-" Hinata's disappointed voice is cut off by their sensei.

"You pass!" She looks up at the almost teenagers with a closed eye smile. In return she gets two flabbergasted looks, a confused titled head and a stoic gaze.

"But sensei, we didn't complete the cause within an hour. How could we have passed?" Kiba says/ almost shouts.

"You didn't complete the maze within an hour, but you completed the course within 35 minutes."

"H-how d-does that work?" Hinata stutters.

"The course wasn't to complete the maze." She states. Team 6 give her incredulous.

"So what was the course then?" Shino asks.

"It's something every ninja must have. Teamwork." Our sensei answered. "You all displayed that when you worked as a team against the ninjas in my genjutsu. Hence you pass."

There is a moments silence before Kiba leaps up into the air and fist pumps the air, Yelling "Yeah. Alright. We did it!" Akamaru runs around Kiba, barking happily. Hinata has a bright smile and I swear Shino has a slight smile hidden under his high collar. Slowly the maze fades back into the clearing as the genjutsu is released.

"Alright, now we can have introductions." Our sensei smiled. "I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, I specialise in genjutsu. Now introduce yourselves. Starting with the loud boy."

"I'm Kiba Izumaki and this is my familiar Akamaru."

"Now Hinata."

"I-I'm Hinata H-hyuuga and I f-fight with my c-clans style, g-gentle fist."

"Next is the stoic boy."

"Shino Aburame and my bugs are my familiar."

"And finally you."

"Tsukiko."

"Ha, so you can talk." Kiba points an accusing finger at me while I fight the urge to roll my eyes and say 'no duh sherlock'.

"Ok, well you three are the main team 6." Kurenai-sensei says changing the subject. "You're a tracking team. Tsukiko isn't a tracker, she is a fighter. But she's on this team all the same. Though she will be interchangeable with the other teams, especially since there is only supposed to be three members per team. Otherwise, welcome to team 6. Also if Asuma's team passed, we are going to celebrate at the BBQ restaurant tomorrow. So be at training ground 11 tomorrow to find out the results. Well that's all I have to say so I will see you then. Bye."

There was a cloud of smoke as Kurenai-sensei left.

"Well I guess we will see you guys later. Cya." Kiba said as he and Akamaru ran off.

"I m-must go home too. G-goodbye." Hinata took off in the opposite direction.

"See you tomorrow." Shino said indifferently before walking away.

"Goodbye." I whisper barely audibly even though they are out of sight. I turn and take off towards the Hokage tower. Lord Hokage did wish to speak with me.

"Lord Hokage."

I had to suppress my surprise as I was startled from my paper work.

"Ah, Tsukiko. I take it Iruka got my message to you."

"Yes, and Kurenai explained my place on the genin teams. So what is it that you wish to tell me?" I can't help but grin. Always deducting the possibilities and if that doesn't solve it, asking bluntly. I don't think she will ever change.

"I was wondering if you had any questions. After all, this isn't the kind of mission you're used to."

"It wasn't completely different." I raise a curious eyebrow. "Kurenai's genjutsu had a severed head display."

I chuckle slightly at her bluntness. "So, Tsukiko, did you have any questions?"

"Does Kurenai know I am Wolf?"

"Yes, she was one of the agents under the code name Sparrow five years ago and recognises that kanji on your neck."

"That explains the familiar hair. What am I to do if someone is onto the fact I am Wolf?"

"I guess you can tell them if you wish. Though I would like to know as soon as possible afterwards who knows the true identity of one of my top ninjas."

"Yes Lord Hokage. I have one last question."

"What is it Tsukiko?"

"What are D rank missions like?"

**Well that the end of this chapter. Sorry it's kinda cut short but it has been quite a while since the last update.**

**Also, I know I said that I'm not gonna bother asking for reviews but that DOESN'T mean 'DON'T REVIEW OR I WILL GET WOLF TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP.' It's ok, the button doesn't bite.**

**I will try and get the next chapter done and up quicker than this one. Once again, sorry for the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4: The D Rank

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter :D**

**First of all thanks to fullmoonlonewolf, kapurisudesu, imaywritesomeday and terfa. Wolf gives you all a cookie :P**

**Also to my beta reader (and my sister) LifeBehindTheCamera.**

**If there are any mistakes let me now and I will fix them ASAP. Also I am welcome to any ideas people have.**

**Okay now onto chapter 4**

"I can't believe we have to paint the outside of a house!" Kiba complained for the fifth time and we hadn't even reached the house yet.

'Why do I feel so irritated? I've never felt this edgy or annoyed.' I think as my eyes quickly dart around the path ahead. 'Kiba's complaints aren't helping either.'

"Kiba." We all look at Shino. "Quit complaing."

"I will complain as much as I want!"

My fists clench as I fight to numb my emotions. I try to make my mind go blank.

Just keep one foot in front of the other.

Step.

Step.

Left.

And right.

My mind flickers back to when I last though this way. I miss a beat as i force the memory to stay back.

"Kurenai Sensei, why on earth do ninja's have to do such crappy missions?" I fight down the urge to strangle him for his ignorance. "This stuff isn't for ninjas. Perhaps losers like Naruto, but me and Akamaru a ready to kick some rouge ninja butt."

"Kiba." Hinata gasped almost inaudibly when he put down Naruto.

"Well prove you are that good by doing an excellent job on this mission." Kurenai said, you could tell her patience was wearing thin as well.

"How on earth does painting show we can take down a ninja? We are ready, just give us some criminals and we can bust open their heads."

My shoulders tense and I can no longer fight my anger.

"You don't know the first thing about death. Whether it's at your hands or someone else's." I say, my grey eyes turning icy cold. Before anyone can reply, I quicken my pass so that I am a bit ahead.

My eyes widen slightly behind my sunglasses. Here was a girl who just reached Kiba's chin telling him that he knew nothing of death. Saying the longest sentence we've heard out of her. And her eyes; so dark, so cold, it even sent a small shiver down my back.

"How the hell did that come out of Shorty?" Kiba asked, coming out of his own shock.

"She has witnessed death before." I state. There was no question about it. Perhaps she has even killed herself, at least that what her words indicate.

"Okay, you guys aren't supposed to know this but Tsukiko actually graduated last year. Though she lost her team, and even her sensei on a mission. That's why she is so... herself." Kurenai said in a slightly hushed voice.

"Oh." Kiba's said his shortest sentence.

"Poor T-tsukiko." Hinata whispered barely audibly.

My eyebrows knot in thought. If we weren't supposed to know than you wouldn't have told us straight out. You would have waited till we practically guessed it. That is unless this is a lie to cover up something else.

I look at the girl ahead of us. You can see many faint scars that would have developed over years. Also that kanji isn't a normal thing. The red kanji for blood actually glints like it is made from real blood.

My eyes narrow in suspicion.

I inwardly sigh as the lie is accepted by my team.

Finally we arrive at the house. "Okay, here is the gear." I say handing a storage scroll to Tsukiko knowing she can use it.

After focusing her chakra on the rolled out scroll, four cans of paint and paint brushes as well as a single ladder appear.

"Okay, workout how you're gonna do this than get stuck into it. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can do some training." I say, leaving them to their own devices as I watch.

"Let's break the wall into four sections. Top, middle high, middle low, and bottom. The top two can share the ladder." Shino says as he uses a sick to draw in the dirt. "I will take middle high."

"I-i-i will do the b-bottom." Hinata stutters.

"Middle low works for me." Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked from his head. "Sorry buddy, but I won't need your help for this one. Go chase a rabbit or sit with Sensei. We can train later."

A whining Akamaru leapt down to the ground and ran into the surrounding forest area.

"That leaves the top for Tsukiko." Shino says and all three sweat dropped as they noticed the shortest was painting the highest bit.

"I-i-i could do the t-top if y-you don't want to, T-tsukiko." Hinata stutters, only wanting to make it easier on the girl who has had a hard time.

"I don't care." Tsukiko's cold voice drove away any happiness that was in the air.

"Th-then I will do the t-top." Hinata decides.

It turned out only Hinata needed the ladder to reach her section of the wall. After an hour and a half they had all but finished when Akamaru burst out of the bushes, chasing rabbit that was bee lining straight for the ladder. Dashing around the ladders legs, the two four legged creatures knocked it off balance. Hinata was clinging on tight as Kiba and Shino jumped out of the way of the falling ladder.

"Hinata, jump off." Kiba shouted at his squealing teammate. Suddenly the ladder stopped where it was. Everyone looked to the shortest member who was still painting with one hand while the other held the ladder in place. Tsukiko finished her section before giving the ladder enough of a push to stand back up right. Immediately Hinata climbed down to the ground just before her legs gave way.

"Hinata, are you alright." Kiba asked as he helped her stand back up.

"S-sorry th-that i'm being a b-burden." She stutters. "I-i-i will finish m-my last bit."

But when they turned back to the wall Tsukiko was doing the final stroke needed to complete the house.

"So you guys are finished. Well let's go report to the Hokage so we can do some training." Kurenai said as she walked over to her team.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

'Who knew drills got so tiering.' I think as I continue to hit the log with the palm of my hand. A bead of sweat rolls down my forehead and my breath is heavy.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

"Alright, you can have a five minute break. Then we will continue for another half hour." Kurenai-sensei called to the three of us. I look at my squad as my breath comes back to me. Kiba and Shino are only slightly out of breath.

_"Don't be the weak link in your team." _I wince as my father's words run through my mind. _"Don't be a burden to them. They don't need the extra weight."_

I sigh and look down at my hands. Soft and weak. Not tough and strong like my father's, like my sister's. I shake my head in an attempt to get rid of my thoughts.

"Kurenai-sensei, shouldn't Shorty be back from the small job the old man gave her by now?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. Now let's continue." Sensei says as we reluctantly get back up.

Hit.

Hit.

Hit.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

For the next week we had no missions, only training. Sometimes Tsukiko was there, sometimes she wasn't. When she was, she never seemed out of breath.

'Why must I be the weak link? Why must I be the burden? The dead weight? Why!'

"Byakugan! Gentle fist!" I charge at Kurenai-sensei. Attempting to hit her chakra network, but she evaded every strike.

"Come on Hinata. You can do this. Now try and hit me." Sensei says in her usual kind voice. I try harder but I don't want to hurt Sensei, I aim for the minor charkra flow. But she continues to dodge my attacks. Soon the five minutes is up. Now she fights back.

My defence weakens as I tire and soon it's over. She has twisted my arm into an arm lock. I can't move away as she places the flat side of her kunai against my throat. She lets me go and my knees give way, collapsing on the ground as my shoulders tremble slightly.

"I-i'm sorry." I whisper as a tear rolls down my cheek. "I'm s-sorry f-father that I am w-weak. I'm sorry Sensei, Kiba and Shino that i-i-i am a burden. I'm sorry Naruto that I-i-i am a piece of d-dead weight that continually st-stutters. I'm sorry."

My tears roll down my cheeks and onto the ground as I whisper to myself. I gasp as a hand grabs my arm, pulling me to my feet. My tear filled eyes look at them. Tsukiko?

She pulls me away from the training grounds.

"T-tsukiko, w-where are y-you going?"

"Do you truly see yourself as a burden?"

I gasp and take a step back. 'Sh-she heard me.'

"I-i-i'm the o-one who always st-stuffs up. I-i'm the o-one who is the m-most tiered after t-training. I'm the o-only one who c-couldn't hit S-sensei." I stutter with my eyes down casted. There is a sudden sharp pain in my lower back. My world goes black.

**You don't know how much I wanted the cliffie, but it seemed too short. And so the chapter continues.**

I feel a dull ache in my lower back as I come to. 'What happened?' Then I remember talking to Tsukiko and it comes back. 'Why did she knock me out?'

I slowly sit up on the rock littered ground. Opening my eyes, I start to wish I hadn't woken up. I am on the edge of the thin cliff ledge that juts out over a pitch black canyon** (like the plank on a pirate ship). **'Why am I here? What's going on?' I feel my heart start to panic.

"So you're finally awake." My head whirls around to look a Tsukiko. She is standing on the other end of the ledge; the one attached to solid ground.

"T-tsukiko, w-what is th-this?" I stutter.

"You are to fight me. Each time you move forward or hit me, you get farther away from the cliffs edge. Each time you step back or I hit you, you get closer to the edge. You're fighting for your life Hinata. But as extra insentive, you're also fighting for someone else's." I follow he gaze.

"Naruto." I gasp. Over farther, a knocked out Naruto is hanging of the edge by a single, thick rope. At the base of the rope stands a shadow clone of Tsukiko with a kunai ready to cut the large, woven thread.

"Each time you step back or I hit you, a single thread of that rope will be cut until he falls to his death. One last thing, if you fall, he falls. Now you know the stakes, it's time to fight." She slips into a taijutsu stance as I scramble to my feet. 'She is insane! Does she care about anyone's life?'

"B-byakugan!" I stutter as I slip into my clan's fighting style. As soon as I'm in my stance she becomes a blur, landing two punches on my shoulders and a kick to my stomach that sends me a step back. 'Crap! I need to fight back, or Naruto will die!'

I steady myself and prepare myself as another barrage of punches and kicks come my way, though this time I almost land a hit on her. This continues; she attacks and I defend, sometimes hitting a minor charkra point.

Suddenly my foot steps back only to have ground give way underneath it. I drop to the ground to avoid falling backwards off the edge. I stay low as her kick lands where I was five seconds before. I glance over at the rope holding Naruto up and see it's two thirds cut and threatening to snap by itself. 'I have to fight back, even if I hurt her. I have to save Naruto!'

I stand back up, a new determination in my eyes. No more defending, no more running, no more hiding. I slip back into my stance. Suddenly I am in full attack mode. Landing as many hits as I can, not afraid to hit major charkra points. I still cop a few hits, but slowly I drive her backwards.

I hit the main charkra point that shuts down her charkra network when suddenly the cliff face over a canyon turns into the grass clearing of training ground sixteen. Also Naruto and Tsukiko's shadow clone are nowhere in sight. I look around in bewilderment. 'That was all a genjutsu?'

"When placed under high pressure, some great ninjas crumble, while others unleash their true potential." I look at Tsukiko. "You are strong Hinata Hyuuga. You are no burden."

Then she jumped off into the tree. For the second time that day my knees gave way and tears slowly trickled down my cheeks. I look up at the sun with a smile. "I-I'm not a burden."

**Okay another chapter complete. Wasn't that nice of Wolf to help Hinata out, not exactly how a normal person who go about it, but still kinda sweet.**

**Anyhow, I'm back to school now (DAMN IT!) so the next chapter my take a while.**

**Well adios until the next chappie.**


	5. Chapter 5: Damn Drunk

I sat on a low tree branch, legs swing back and forth like a child. Giving the appearance of a little kid who is blissfully ignorant. But the truth was the complete opposite. Twenty minutes ago I had notice Ino land five branches above me. Seven minutes later Choji hid behind the bolder that was 20m away and was eating BBQ flavoured chips. And five minutes ago Asama had practically dragged a half asleep Shikamaru to the tree 7m to my right.

"I know your there so that shadow possession jutsu 3m to my right won't take me by surprise." I say just loud enough for all three to hear.

"Oh man. I could have sworn we had you that time." Ino pouted as she leaped down. Choji also landed with Ino while Asama dragged Shikamaru over before I slid off my branch to join the forming circle on the forest ground.

"So, Tsukiko, are you training with us today?" Choji asked as he opened another chip packet. I give a curt nod.

"Geez women you need to talk more. All we can get out of you is about five full sentences a day and ones already gone." Ino complained. "You can't still be shy; you've known us for 1 and ½ months already."

I only shrug it off before looking at Asama and saying "Training?"

"Right, well you wouldn't happen to know how to play shoji?" Asama asked while scratching the back of his head. I shake my head. "Well it was worth a try."

"You're saying I have to beat you in that game for training? Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well in that case, can you help Ino perfect her mind-transfer jutsu?" Asama asks. I raise a sceptical eyebrow at him. Just what is he planning?

"Nani*? That means she doesn't do any training. That's unfair! All she has to do is sit there!"Ino shouted. (*for those who don't know it practically means 'what')

"Ino," She looks at me the anger in her eyes fading a little. "Who said anything about siting there? Who says that I won't fight back?"

She looked a little taken back before continuing her shouting. "But if you keep moving than I won't be able to use the jutsu."

"You will just have to find a way to stop me moving or predict where I will move to." I force myself not to smirk. Why do these genin make it hard to hide emotion? For three years I didn't show a thing, but now I'm struggling to keep the emotion from showing on my face. Did Hokage-sama's know this would happen? What is that old man plotting?

"Fine. But Choji is helping me!" She said pointing a finger at the boy who was about to eat another chip.

"Alright, off you go-" Asama started to say before chunin landed on the branch above us. "What is it?"

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak with Tsukiko." He replied. So he's the messenger boy. I nod once and am about to use the teleportation jutsu when Asama is slowly and almost unnoticeably shaking his head. So this isn't a genin level jutsu. But it is too late to stop it unless I wish to be split in half. I guess I will leave Asama to come up with an excuse for me.

"…and I expect you to get me there even if it means giving up your life." An old gruff voice broke through as my teleportation jutsu came to a stop causing a small cloud of smoke to appear and slowly shift away.

"Gahh! Huh, Tsukiko? What the hell are you doing here?" I ignore Naruto's loud voice and look straight at the Third.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama."

"Great, another snot-nosed brat. And this one's even smaller." That's the voice I heard when I arrived. I look past team 7 and almost wince when I see a drunken old man barely standing because of his liquor intake.

"Tsukiko, this man is Tazuna; a master bridge builder from the land of waves. Team 7's mission is to escort Tazuna back to his home village and supervise until the bridge is finished. You may join them on this mission or I have another that requires your -eh- skills."

My eyes lock onto the scroll that the Third holds up reluctantly. By the red stripe I can tell that it's an A rank and for Wolf. So that's why he looks like he would rather hide it under the desk than hand it over. I glance at the old drunk before holding my hand out for the scroll.

"I thought that would be your choice." Hokage-sama sighed tossing the scroll into my outstretched hand.

"What? Is this idiotic kid too scared to go on a simple mission? Are you sure you're even a ninja little girl?" I go completely tense as I turn to face the old drunk. My eyes turn dark, cold, and become void of any happiness. Kakashi looks shocked for a moment before his mouth runs without really thinking.

"Wait, Tsukiko. You can't kill our client."

"You think this shrimp has the guts to kill? Don't make me laugh." Tazuna said before taking another swig from that damn bottle. In seconds a kunai leaves my fingers, smashing the bottle into millions of pieces.

"I HATE alcoholics." I spit before returning to my normal stoic face.

"Yeah, I do think this 'shrimp' has the guts to kill." Kakashi half whispers to the startled man. I shoot him a glare for the remark which he replies with his closed eye smile.

"Alright, well all of you will be meeting in the east gate." I raise an eyebrow at the Hokage. "You will travel together until you reach the border where team 7 and Tazuna will continue into the land of waves while Tsukiko will go on her mission."

So my mission is in the east. I will have to read this scroll before I meet them at the gate. Who knows when I will have another chance.

"This means I'll have to restrain two kids from killing Tazuna. Naruto was going to be troubling enough." Kakashi mumbled with a sigh.

"Is that all Hokage-sama?" I ask, not even waiting for a reply before using the teleportation justu.

As the smoke clears I'm on the outskirts of the village facing a small, run down wood cabin. The windows are smashed, the porch has a few missing planks and vines engulf the rotting structure. I quickly walk up the creaky stairs and slip through the door which is hanging off one hinge. Home sweet home.

"_Tsukiko, while on this mission you won't be able to live at HQ. Here are the keys to an old hunting cabin that is no longer in use. It's a little run down but I'm sure you will be able to make it liveable again. Perhaps your new team might help you out." The Third smiled down at me as he held a rusty old key in front my face._

I never actually got around to patching up the cabin. Now it's even more unstable than before. I slip my shoes off despite the fact that it wouldn't make much difference. There was hardly a spot that wasn't covered with dust, dirt or vines that squeezed through the gaps in the old floor boards. I walk through a doorway and into the only room that shows any signs of use in the last forty years. The door that used to be on the hinges now leans against the smashed window with a simple spring bed that sits in the centre of the room. On the far wall are shelves packed with weapon pouches, storage scrolls and a few backpacks varying in sizes. I place my current weapon pouch on the only spare spot on the shelves and my satchel on the floor before flopping down on the bed, releasing a cloud of dust. I pull out the scroll and quickly scan through before standing up again. Grabbing the medium sized backpack and three weapon pouches. Putting one of them on my hip before placing the other two and three storage scrolls in the backpack which already contains enough clothing and camp gear. I open my satchel seeing that my mask and ANBU uniform is still in it before pulling over my shoulder and picking up my backpack. I leave the house before using the teleportation jutsu again.

"Well you know that she graduated last year, right?" Asuma scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's the fifth time you've said that sensei, but it doesn't explain a genin knowing a jonin level technique." Shikamaru repeated himself yet again.

"Eh…"

"What are you hiding sensei?"

"Umm…" Sweat was starting to have a million beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he cursed how perceptive Shikamaru is.

"Yeah! Alright!" Naruto's voice could be heard in a kilometre radius of the east gate.

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" Sakura said sounding slightly annoyed at his childish antiques.

"This is the first time I've left the village. I'm a traveller now believe it."

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt, he's a joke." Tazuna growled as he pointed at the over exited Naruto.

"Hehe, well he's with me and I'm a jonin so there isn't really anything to worry about. Besides Tsukiko will also-"

"Don't expect me to help wish your mission, Kakashi." Tsukiko cut off the silver haired man.

"Don't tell me you're still peeved 'cause the guy had a drink."

"Hey, old man, never insult a ninja, it's a big mistake! And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm gonna be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" Naruto shouted, having completely missed what Kakashi and Tsukiko had said while brooding over Tazuna's remark.

"Hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless." Tazuna said, taking a mouthful of liquor. "The day you become hokage I will sprout wings and fly."

"Gahh! Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage, no matter what it takes! And when I do, everyone will have to look up to me and recognise that I'm the best ninja, including you!"

"Ha! You can become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be nobody. A loser."

"Gahh, I'm gonna make you pay for that right now!" Naruto started kicking and punching the air while Kakashi held him back by his collar.

"I told you, you're supposed to protect the client not attack him."

"Come on, just let me at him."

"Naruto." Tsukiko makes him freeze. "Shut up or I'll knock you out and drag you across the ground for the entire trip."

"And she will do it." Kakashi said darkly in Naruto's ear.

"Gahh!" Naruto leaped away from Kakashi. "Don't do that Kakashi-sensei."

"Alright let's get moving, It'll be a week before we reach the border."

"You mean I have to put up with this guy for a whole week?" Naruto complained before he suddenly fell to the ground in a heap. Four stunned faces looked at the small girl standing beside him.

"I told him to shut up." Tsukiko looked as innocent as a five year old which freaked the others out even more. "He will only be out for half an hour."

Seeing that that nobody else was making any sign of moving, Tsukiko grabbed Naruto by the collar and started dragging the blond. It wasn't until after she was ten metres ahead did the others start to follow.

"Now, not only do I have to protect Tazuna from her, but also my squad." Kakashi mumbled to himself with a sigh.

It was the third day on our travels and Tazuna, despite me advising otherwise, kept glaring back at Tsukiko. Last night she stumbled across his liquor stash and smashed it all without warning. Now it looks like Tazuna is ready to ring her neck while she walked carefree. Well at least as carefree as a constantly vigilant and tense ANBU black Ops ninja could get. In fact I think she was quite pleased with herself as she chucked all three bottles at a tree.

"Kakashi, Tsukiko knocked Naruto out again." Sakura's voice interrupted my thoughts. I sigh.

"Tsukiko," I say stoping and turning around to face the eleven year old. "I'm glad that you're more open to my squad, but can you please stop knocking out my student. This is the third time."

She just looks up at me for what feels like ten minutes with that stoic face of hers.

"Ok." She replies before dumping the unconscious blond on me and walking ahead. I shake my head. Sometimes she is just too good at playing the innocent kid. But why is she bothering trying this act unless… I will have to talk to her about it.

I keep glancing around, practically shaking with anticipation. I noticed the old sign of someone following us over the last five days but it could have been my wishful thinking.

"Tsukiko, quicken your pace or you will be left behind." Kakashi calls over his shoulder.

"I'll be a second." I call back before venturing off the path. About twenty metres into the forest I find what I was looking for. A small clearing littered in footprints and other signs of camping. I quickly scan all the imprints in the ground. So there are two of them and they were here no more than a day ago.

Shrugging it off I head back to the path and start to catch up to the rest. I should probably tell Kakashi in case he hasn't noticed yet. They finally come into view but I notice the numbers don't add up. And that's when I see two new figures pull a chain slicing Kakashi into a thousand pieces.

Dog. But there is no way that he would be that caught off guard or fall for such a petty trick. I ignore the fight between the genin and the two new comers as I watch the dust clear away from Kakashi's body.

Knew it. Dog would never fall for that. Where there was supposed to be body pieces of a human were small logs of wood. I look back to the fight as Kakashi comes out from his spot in the trees. Knowing the fight has finished I walk over to them.

"Nice of you to join us Tsukiko." Kakashi said turning to face me.

"And Sasuke called me a scaredy-cat. Where the hell were you?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at me.

"It's not my mission." I state simply with a shrug.

"What are you thinking?" Kakashi said as he turned to face Tsukiko.

"Just contemplating how to kill them."

"Who said you're going to kill them?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the looks the other six people in their company were displaying.

"Well none of us are taking them back to Ibiki and none of us can take them along on our missions."

"Forget it Tsukiko, I sent word to the village. They will make sure these two get introduced to Ibiki."

"Psst. Sakura." Naruto sort of whispered. "Is it just me or does she look upset that she doesn't get to kill?"

"Naruto! Mind your own business. It's probably an act. Yeah, it's an act." Sakura said trying to convince herself that was the case more than anything.

"Alright let's continue, only a few minutes until we reach the coast where we will split up." Kakashi said, changing the subject.

I walk away from the harbour where Naruto is waving furiously. I pull out my mask put it on with ease. Now it's time for my mission.


	6. Chapter 6: My Mission

**Briefing**

A simple green shade cloth was pegged up in the thick foliage that had managed to sprout through the old rubble. Whirlpool country, a large island off the coast of Fire country, was once abundant with skilled shinobi. They were a force to be reckoned with and held a strong alliance with the village hidden in the leaves. Mainly skilled in sealings, they became a threat to many other nations. Now all that remained were the old collapsed ruins and the odd ex-villager scattered around the world; hiding in fear for their life.

"Where is the reinforcement we sent for?" A man clad in a white vested ANBU uniform, showing him as the leader, and a Bird mask asked to himself as he paced back and forth.

"Relax, I'm sure Hokage-sama would have sent them as soon as possible." A Kunoichi in a grey vested uniform and Rat mask said, lounging back with the cow masked shinobi playing poker. This received a disapproving glare from the leader before he returned to pacing.

"Wolf reporting for duty, Hawk." The bird masked man spun around in slight surprise to see the young kunoichi kneeling, awaiting orders. Then he registered what the kunoichi called herself. 'Wolf but that means…' and in fact he was looking straight at the legendary snarling wolf mask. Hawk quickly gained his composure when Rat cut him off.

"Why did Hokage send only one? I was thinking more of an entire squad."

"Go back to your stupid gambling." Hawk spat at Rat, annoyed at being interrupted. "Wolf, follow me."

The young girl followed the man who's elbow she only just reached. They sat opposite each other at a small table. Hawk passed her a few scrolls all containing intel on the mission.

"Basically they're a group of rogue ninja who have taken to the life of bandits. They hit farms along the coast of Fire country; taking anything worthwhile, killing any who oppose and kidnaping the kids before retreating to their hideout in Whirlpool country. The kids are being held prisoner as slaves." Hawk said, summing up most of the reports while Wolf skimmed through them. "The base is in the North East of the island where some of the ruins still hold their structure."

Wolf nodded thoughtfully. "Now I understand why Hokage-sama suggested that formation."

"Ahh, which formation?" Hawk asked. Wolf took out her scroll and handed it to the shinobi. He quickly scanned it, eyes widening behind his mask. 'Hokage-sama actually suggested Formation FH?!"

**Captured**

A young girl scaled the rubble almost effortlessly. Her Brown combat boots helping her to grip the old stone. She wore short beige shorts and her white collared t-shirt showed her tanned skin while her black jumper was tied around her waist. Her backpack slung over one shoulder. Her short black hair spiked in all directions except for the right bang. Unlike the rest of her hair, the right bang was a deep red and hugged her young face, reaching no further than her jaw.

The midday sun was blaring down as she looked around from her high vantage point. Suddenly from somewhere amongst the rubble two large thugs climbed into view. One was heaving a large sword off his back while the other was spinning a kunai lazily around his finger.

"Hey girly, what ya doing way out in these parts?" The one with the kunai called while his friend smiled greedily. It was sickening, but the young girl forced herself to take a step back.

"I-I'm waiting f-for my nii-san." She stuttered out.

"And what business does ya _nii-san_ have here?"

"Earth country i-is employing u-us to get as much info f-from these r-ruins as possible." She replied, taking another backwards step.

"Earth country, eh? Well I don't think he will be coming any time soon." He said with a sickening smile while the other thug let out a loud bark of laughter. The young girl fought the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust and keep an expression of a fearful, helpless kid. "What's ya name girly? Come on, no need ta be shy. We have a comfy place that you can come stay at while waitin' for ya nii-san."

"_Your background story is you're travelling with your older brother who interprets ancient carvings for a living. You're from Earth country and were sent on an information gathering task. In your excitement, ran ahead while you brother was paying the boat man." Hawk said._

"_What about my name?" Wolf asked._

"_Oh, I know!" Rat said practically bouncing where she sat. "I always loved this name…"_

"Sora." She replied, but before she could take a full step back the man appeared behind her. She could feel the cold blade of the kunai at her lower backthrough the thin shirt.

"Well Sora, why don't we go for a little walk?" She didn't bother to hide the shiver that ran down her spine.

**A new friend**

I wince as I hear the sound of my captors enter the hideout. Everyone did, especially when we heard the sound of dragging feet. Another prisoner, another innocent kid stripped of their family, and another mouth that would fight for the scraps they got fed.

I quickly huddled into the far corner as the shadowy figures stopped in front of my cell. I guess I had been quite lucky. I had been here for three months and still had my own cell. It meant I only had to fight with the rest at lunch, but not breakfast or dinner. But my luck must have run out as the rusty iron bar door swung open and the newbie was practically thrown in. There was a muffled 'ughf' as the wind escaped their lunges and they landed face first into the dirt floor.

I stay stock still as they lock the iron gate and laugh as they exit the room. It's not until the main door is closed that I relax. I glance at the new comer expecting them to still be lying on the ground in pain only to see them walking around the perimeter of the cell, taking in every detail. My head tilts subconsciously out of curiosity. It was like being a prisoner didn't even faze them.

They must have felt my gaze on their back because they suddenly whirl around to stare straight at me. I feel like cringing under the piercing eyes but instead stand up and take a cautious step forward. I noticed their shoulders slump a bit and their head tilt. They were only taller by four or five inches so they couldn't be too much older than me.

"I'm Akio." My dry throat just managed to croak out. It was met with simple silence that I figured they hadn't heard me. Just as I took a deep breath to try again the new comer finally replied.

"Sora."

I looked at the boy who stood three metres in front of me as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. His dark hair curled every which way and he looked starved by the way his skin was hugging bone rather than muscle like hers. Large bags under his eyes and the way he slumped his shoulders made her think he could drop unconscious any second.

"Sora." I said. As usual, I was using minimal words. My head tilted in confusion as a smile split across his pale face, showing that he was missing a front tooth. "How old?"

"Eight. What about you?" It looked like that smile of his would be permanently carved onto his face despite him being hungry, tiered and thirsty.

"Eleven. Why are you smiling?" She couldn't understand it. People smile when they are happy, not when they enslaved and imprisoned.

"You're the first company I've had in three months." There, in his eye, that twinkle. Anko and _he_ had it whenever they had a true smile. That small twinkle that let her know he wasn't lying or hiding his feelings. He was wearing them on his sleeve. Just like _him._ But the continuation of his words caused her to cast those thoughts aside. "Besides, I figure one friend would make this place more bearable."

"I guess it would." She mumbled more to herself than to him. Then, much to her surprise he ran up and hugged her. Her instant reaction was all her muscle tensed; prepared to move the instant it seemed he would try to harm her. But that didn't happen and it never would. Slowly she raised her hand up and placed it on his back; remembering when Anko had first gotten her to hug back.

"_Geez, no need to become a stiff tree. It's not like I'm gonna squeeze you to death. The least you can do is a one arm hug." Anko said, grabbing Tskiko's hand and placing it on her back. "Besides, this way if I squeeze the life out of ya, you can just squeeze my guts out right back."_

I can still remember how mortified I was when I took what she said literally. I looked at the unruly mess of hair and remembered the way he smiled at me. Akio reminded me of _him_ so much, but that led to memories. Memories of how I last saw _his_ lifeless grey eyes under the moonlight. I slammed my eyes closed as I tried to rid myself of the thoughts. Quickly, I moved my hand back to my side causing him to look up at me with deep green eyes.

"I better go to sleep." I said as I pulled away and lay down facing the wall. Pretending to fall straight asleep. Ignoring how Akio's feet shuffled dully on the dirt floor. Ignoring the gnawing feeling in my chest as he whispered goodnight. Why did he have to be just like _him_?

"Sora, are you sure you're not hungry? You've only accepted water for the past week." I asked the girl sitting in the corner of the cell. I was starting to get worried. She wouldn't take any food. Just let me have her share during breakfast and dinner and claimed to join the fight at lunch. But I saw her leaning against the wall, just watching while everyone tried to stuff as much food into their mouths as they could.

If it wasn't for that layer of muscle you could see on her arms and legs you would have thought she could drop any minute. And it wasn't because of hunger. She had bruises and cut all over her arms, neck and face. Her hands where in shackles with a two metre chain joining them together. But despite the way her actions kept getting her tortured, she would still step in front of us to cop any abuse.

Once I had tripped and sent a mug of hot coffee smashing into the floor. The closest had stormed towards me in a spitting and cursing frenzy. I slammed my eyes shut in preparation for the punch but it never came. When I opened them all I could see was Sora's back. In the man's rage, he hurled a second punch to her gut. I saw the blood she coughed up splatter on the floor, yet she acted as though it was nothing. They ended up dragging her away. I didn't see her until they chucked her back into the cell that night. She was only semi-conscious, blood trails on her forehead, mouth and wrists. You could also see a bruise forming on her neck from being strangled. Yet somehow she managed to lift her arm weakly and give me a 'thumbs up' before passing out.

And it wasn't just me she did this for; it was all the other kids too.

"I'm fine kiddo." That was her only reply as a slither of blood trailed down from her split lip. The chains clanking when she stood up and carved another tally onto the solid wall. I still felt the worry eating me from the inside out but I managed to smile. As she said, she is fine, she will pull through this. She is stronger than I could ever be.

**Secret discovered**

"Again with the manhandling? We have legs and eyes, no need to guide us like blind sheep." Sora mumbled with a monotone voice as we were shoved back into the cell. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. It didn't matter that the only reason she said it was to cheer me up. The fact that she was trying was enough to make me want to be happy. I would be happy as long as she was there.

But that happiness was short live as half a dozen men came slamming the door and rushing and shouting. I grabbed Sora's arm and dragged her to the far corner. It was an automatic reaction with everyone in the room. It was the fear. That many men and that much shouting meant only one thing for the person they would be taking; unbearable pain. I latch onto her arm tighter when they stop outside our cell.

"Grab the girl! Don't let her make any seals!" One commanded as four clambered through the gate.

"Sora!" I scream as she is yanked out of my grasp.

"14, Akio. 14." She said back calmly, giving me a 'thumbs up' as they dragged her out.

"Don't let her talk!" The first one commanded again. I watched in horror as they dragged her out. Two men on each arm, the commander in front while the sixth was behind her; a hand over her mouth while the other held a knife at her throat.

"Sora!" I screeched and collapsed in the corner. Where they going to hurt her? Where they going to kill her? I let the tear streak down my cheeks. Were they going to kill her just like they killed mum and dad?

**Interrogation**

The dark room was cold and damp. A large crack in the stone ceiling allowed the moon light to shine through onto the centre of the room. There, what seemed to be the lone occupant in the room, a young girl was bound to a chair. Her arms and legs strapped to the chair by chain that shined in the moonlight.

"You're a ninja." A male's voice rang out from the shadows. The lack of reply only made him angrier.

"Answer me!" He spat in her face but she didn't move, not even an inch. "What village are you from? Why are you here?! How much do you know? Talk!"

But the young girl didn't even blink, yet alone talk. She was as cold and unyielding as stone. If it wasn't for the blood trickling from her lip you would have thought she was a statue. SHMACK! There was the sound of rattling chains as she was jerked to the side. A red mark forming where his fist had collided with her cheek. But still no sound came from her swollen lips.

Spitting on her once more he retreated back to the darkness. Two more man stepped out of the shadows. Both swinging punches and kicks at her. The man felt a grin etch onto his face as a punch to her gut caused her to cough up blood. Finally a sound, but that was the only sound that came from her. Two hour later and she was slumped in the chair, unconscious without even saying a word.

"One, two, three…" I mumble to myself, counting the tally marks. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen."

I slowly start to carve the mark for today when two men appear at my cell. I stopped caring. They had taken everything but the clothes I was wearing. They had taken everyone.

"Come here kid." One's gruff voice ordered.

Soon the tally mark was complete. "Fourteen." I whispered as I remembered what Sora had said. With a small smile I turn to face them. Well at least until they gagged me, bound my hands in rope and pulled a sack over my head. All I could see was blackness.

"Urhg." The sound gurgled out of my mouth as another punch to the stomach caused me to cough up blood. The sun had been burning on the back of my neck all day and now the cool night breeze was a nice contrast. But even nature can be a foe. Small rain drops start making their way through the cracks.

"Are you willing to talk yet?" He spits in my face to which my only response was slamming my aching jaw shut. "Perhaps a little incentive will help you gain your voice."

I ignore the shiver down my spine as he whispered in my ear. There was nothing that could be used as 'incentive' to me. If it weren't for the fact this mission required me to stay alive I would have already turned to ash. The forbidden technique that turns lights yourself on fire with a blue flame and coverts your entire life force into mere remnants of chakra residue. It is known by every ANBU Black Ops ninja. The ANBU's unspoken rule; leave no body behind when you die.

I slumped back into the chair as he retreated to the darkness once more. Drops of rain landed on my face, mixing with the dried blood before trailing down my face. The pain boiled in my gut and my jaw stung from being hit repetitively. Yet, despite the pain, I felt comfortable. The burning pain actually comforted me. It made me feel relaxed, maybe even at peace. Pain and death were the things that I had known all my life. They were the only things that were real to me. They were both the only things you could count on to happen no matter what. They let me know I was alive, and I thrived on it. I survived on pain, and that survival created my fighting style and my title. Konoha's Blood Wolf.

I look back towards the darkness as flame touches are lit all around the room; showing at least twenty armed men and a kid whose hands are bound in rope and a small sack over their head. I watched them fall as their legs were kicked out from under them. From the muffled cry they had to be gagged too.

"Akio." I whispered a barely audible whisper. The sack was ripped off his head to reveal two frighted eyes that scanned the room before they landed on me. I could see the happiness glimmer in his eyes before he noticed the state I was in.

The gag was removed and instantly his voice filled the room. "Sora! What's going on? What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Everything's fine Akio. What is the tally at?" I replied calmly like we were just sitting in the park in Konoha.

His brow scrunched in confusion before he managed to stutter out. "F-fourteen."

I felt a shiver of excitement run through my body. Today was the day.

"Enough talk," the leader growled before yanking Akio's head back and holding a kunai to his throat. "No start talking or his blood will spill."

"Sora." He barely whimpered out. A new heat burned in my chest; spreading throughout my body as I violently yanked at the chains binding my arms.

"Good luck with that girly. Those chains are almost as strong as bone." He smirked. But that soon faded. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Adrenalin started to pulse through my veins. I pulled against the chain; let it slice it's way slowly through my arms. The excruciating pain caused my eyes to gleam darkly, narrowing on the man who would be my first prey. When the iron met bone I could feel the kinks starting to bend apart until they finally snapped, freeing my arms. I slipped my legs out of their bound and licked my cracked lips, never taking my eyes off of my prey. I felt alive once more as I lunged at the unprepared man with eyes as hard and cold as two metre chain still shackled to my wrists.

**Blood bath**

"What the hell are you doing?!" I winced at the panicked shout next to my ear but my eyes didn't waver from Sora. The man had said that the chains were as strong as bone yet she continued to pull against them. My eyes widen in horror as blood rushes from the fresh, deep cuts. Then the chains broke.

It was like the scene out of a nightmare. The blood from her arms streaked down the links in the chain that was joining her arms together. The rain mixed with her blood streaked all over her. She leaped forward and her hands enclosed around one's neck. The sickening snap rang in my ears and his limp body fell to the ground. She took strange blade things from his pouch and sent them flying into the closest five who were advancing.

I wanted look away from the blood bath but my frightened eyes stayed latched onto her. They watched as she moved gracefully and yet so powerfully. Her eyes hardened and unblinking on her stone face as more blood was splashed across her from her opponent. It was definitely not the person I had been sharing a cell with.

One by one they all fell while their cries of pain lingered. At last she turned this way and I felt my fear rising. This wasn't Sora. This was a monster. A creature that felt nothing and had no morals as it hunted its prey. One that wasn't concerned with the death it had caused, nor the pain. One that welcomed them instead. It didn't seem to even notice the blood that covered it more than it showed. It was like a shinigami; like a god of death.

"No genin should be able to do that. Just who and what are you!" The panicked shouts of the last man filled the room while the blade held up to my throat had a little more force behind it. But she didn't answer, just took steps through the puddles of blood. "Don't take another step or the boy dies!"

But then she suddenly vanished. Like a figment of your imagination. But she was still there. The sound of chain proved that. Then the force from the knife on my throat was gone. I whirled around and immediately wished I hadn't. There she was. Standing behind him; the chain around his neck. Then she kicked off his back. Blood spouted out and the chain sliced his head clean off. My eyes somehow managed to widen farther as the headless body fell and the head rolled a few metres to my right. I felt a patch of warmth on my cheek. Blood. But I couldn't move. I was frozen in place with fear; looking straight into the cold, dark eyes of the eleven year old killer.

**Rejection**

I felt completely at peace as I watch the head of my prey topple to the ground. The familiar red liquid that coated me gave me a feeling of warmth and the cries of their pain still rang in my ears. I looked down at the frightened boy. A large pang of pain shook violently through my chest as I recognised the look in his dark brown eyes. It was like a knife at stabbed me right in the heart.

"Akio?" My voice sounded emotionless and hollow. That simple word seemed to allow him to snap out of his unmoving state. I took a small step forward, but he quickly retreated. Rammed his back into the wall while his eyes never left me. The knife in my chest felt like it was yanked out before being slammed back in; this time twisting, creating a huge hole.

Before I could do or say anymore the door slammed open. I turned my head to see Hawk and Rat in the doorway.

"You're late." I state without any trace of emotion.

"Well I'm sorry that you didn't have to take down the fifty other bad guys and lose your friend in the process." Rat huffed before looking around at the state of the room. "Did you cause this yourself?"

"The legends certainly weren't wrong. If anything they don't do you justice, Blood Wolf." Hawk said while handing me back my mask. I take it and place it over my face. Instantly I felt disconnected from my body. Disconnected from the world. It was like watching my own actions through a t.v. while I sat back.

"So cow is dead." I state, knowing the answer.

"And all the little kiddies are out of those rotten cells. A group of chunin reinforcements arrived and are taking them back to Fire Country to be with any remaining family." Rat said. "But I don't think that one is in any state to go back to family yet. You could have made it cleaner and less traumatic for the little guy."

I looked at the still frighted Akio. "You know that isn't her fighting style. Not a single mission goes by without a single drop of blood being exposed to the air. It's why she is called the _Blood _Wolf. Learn you squads styles Rat and it might just save your ass."

"His name is Akio. Rat, can you bring him along? I doubt he will come near me after _that_." I say, stopping the argument before it began. One more look at his eyes caused the pain in my chest to double. "I'm going to get my gear then we can meet at the base."

I try to ignore the pain as I walk out of the room. Away from the scared boy who I was yearning to place my arms around and comfort, just like _he _did for me. Instead I focus on the physical pain I'm in. Deciding once I find my bag that I will have to get help to stitch up the wounds in my arms.

When I arrived at the base the others were already there. A campfire was set up and I could hear them clearly from my spot in the shadows.

"So what happened after that kid?" I hear Rat's voice. So Akio was talking again. I leaned against the tree, remaining hidden.

"Sh-she kept pulling at the chain. And eventually it snapped. And that's when she…" his voice trailed off. I felt a twinge of guilt. I never wanted him to see that, but it was that or lose another person like _him_. I know it was selfish, but I couldn't help it.

"It's okay kid. I don't blame ya. She's been like that since she became an ANBU. Hey Hawk, when did Wolf become an ANBU?"

"I was told it was three years ago, when she was you age kid. But there are rumours that she was around HQ before she got her mask."

"Sh-She was like that at my age?!" Akio yelled out in surprise and horror. "But how can anyone be that calm towards death? Yet alone a kid. Are you sure she isn't really a shinigami?"

I remained still but my emotions were conflicting. He thinks I'm a shinagami. A part of me was laughing while the over part felt a sickening weight in my chest. Guilt? Hurt? No, it was shame. Shame in the fact I had become a killing machine to the rest of the world. Shame in becoming a creature that thrived on pain. Shame in how I became a monster, barely human anymore. Shame how I couldn't bring myself to tell them why I am this way. Couldn't bring myself to tell them what I did. Couldn't bring myself to accept what I did. Shame in how I kept running from it.

In my deep thought I had stopped hiding my charkra signature from the others without knowing until Rat called out to me. "Oi Wolf, come join us."

As I stepped out of the shadows I saw how Akio intently tensed up and felt the heavy stone in chest double in size. I sat down a few metres to Rat's right while Akio cowered on her left. I was thankful that my mask hid my eyes. My eyes the showed every ounce on pain I was feeling. "Rat, can you help stitch these up?"

I held my arms out so she could see the deep gashes. She sighed and moved to kneel next to me. Taking out the first aid supplies. After she had the gotten the thread and the needle did she take a close look at the cuts. "Geez woman. No wonder the chains snapped. Hey Hawk, when you mentioned a habit of letting herself feel pain when she fights I never expected her to try and slice her arms off."

I bit my lip as the needle stabbed my flesh. I could feel the thread as it was pulled through. Sliding in the premade hole. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Akio sneak a peek but he instantly backed away. The whole camp was in silence as Rat finished.

"I'll take first watch." I said the instant she finished. I was about to stand and walk away again when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"No you're resting. We know what happened and now you must rest." Hawk said as he looked straight down at me. I pushed off his hand and stand up.

"I'm fine." My cold voice held a drop of anger as I continued to move back to the shadows.

"That wasn't an option Wolf. It was an order. Now go rest." He said as he pointed back to the shade cloth. Reluctantly I walked over towards it and sat down on the very edge. I heard Hawk mumble, "Stubborn kids."

I leaned back into the large piece of war ruin and let my mask fall to the ground beside me. I felt sleep wash over me, felt it pull me into the darkness of my own subconscious.

"Yoichi!" I bolted up right, eyes wide as I could still his last moment play. Instinctively my legs where brought to up to my chest. I realised that I had been huffing and was drenched in sweat and my vision returned to what was actually around me. I glanced around the campsite. Rat was fast asleep under the shade and Hawk was on his watch. Then my eyes landed on Akio. He was huddled next to the fire staring right at me.

"Why are you awake?" I ask as I relaxed a bit against the rubble. His eye became down casted. "It was a nightmare about _it_, wasn't it?"

He slowly nodded, not meeting my eyes. I sighed and looked down at the still shackled chain. Rat had forbid me from anymore 'attempts of breaking off limbs' and said that the blacksmith back in the village would be able to get them off without harming me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." My eyes caught a flicker of movement and I knew his gaze was back on me. "The first death you witness is always the hardest to forget. I'm sorry to give you that burden."

The silence that followed was different to any other silence. Usually silence was comfortable and welcoming, but this one was strange. It felt … awkward. I wanted him to reply, even if it was a scream of 'I'll never forgive a monster'. But the only noise was the occasional breeze. I decided to find Hawk and start my watch early. As I picked up my mask I realised I was still in the same clothes that I had fought in. I guess I could stop by a creek.

I slipped my pack over one shoulder and walk away. Heading in the direction Cow went the other day to collect water. My mask remained in my hand. The sounds of the chain was my only company In the dead of night.

**Damn you Anko**

"Our reports, Hokage-sama." I said as I placed the four scrolls on his desk. The chain rattled with the movement. Hokage-sama raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe that acting as hostage is finished now Wolf." He said with a slightly playful tone.

"Rat forbade me from removing them."

"Hey, I was only stopping you from trying to amputate your own limb!" She exclaimed. "Not my fault you're so self-abusive."

The third let out a light chuckle, "You know Rat; that would have to be the thirteenth time I've heard those words about Wolf. Forgive me if I find the deja vu funny. Now, about our little friend in the hospital I want Wolf to help him with his trauma."

Instantly all three of us were about to oppose when Lord Hokage held up his hand it silence us. "Am I right in assuming it was Wolf who caused him to be in this state?" There was a mumble of yes while the guilt weighed a tonne in my stomach.

"Then she shall be the one to put it right. Besides," he said before continuing more towards me than the others. "Who would be better than someone who has suffered severe trauma themselves? Dissmissed."

The doors slammed wide open as I had to force myself not to run down the corridors. The hallways were like a rabbit's hole; bending this way and that while getting darker and colder the farther and lower you go. The last set of doors slammed open as my strength spiked from my confused emotions.

"Oi, no need to try and knock them off the hinges." I heard Ibiki's gruff voice complain but I ignored it.

"Where is Anko?" I say. Despite the fact I was in my ANBU uniform, the head of the interrogation and torture department as well as Anko's sampai knew who I was. That didn't really come as a surprise since no matter who I was when Anko saw me she would almost tackle me to the ground in a hug while squealing 'imoto-chan!'

"She's busy kid. Probably won't be available for another three hours. What's with the chain?" He replied. Perfect, just when I actually need her she was busy. My anger grew. Anger at my confusing emotions to the task Hokage-sama assigned me. Anger that Anko wasn't here. Anger that I needed to rely on someone. Fuming, I punched the wall. A crater with a 3m radius appeared around my small clenched fist. The skin on my knuckles had split with the contact and a blood trail formed.

I returned my hand to my side and stormed out; Ignoring Ibiki's surprised face.

"Where are you going now?" His gruff voiced said after he had regained his composure.

"To let off some steam." I said over my shoulder. The look on his face clearly showed what he was thinking. 'She didn't let off enough steam by damaging my wall?'

The only noise that signalled my presence as I walked down the cold hallways way the clinking of the chain. I still hadn't seen the blacksmith to get rid of it. It wasn't until I was at the training grounds that I noticed how people where looking at me slightly fearful. I shrugged it off and continued into training ground 99. The place was littered with training dummies. Each had a seal on the back giving them enough intelligence to know how to fight back.

I stretched my back when I came out of interrogation room 3. The stubborn shit took quite a few hours to crack. But I found my silent fumes come to a sudden end. There, in the wall, was a fucking six metre crater! The thing was huge!

"Hey Ibiki, what's with the fucking hole in the wall? Did one of 'ittle wittle Ibiki's interrogations not go according to plan?" I said slightly mocking.

"No. You're precious _imoto-chan_ came here a few hours ago looking for you. That is the result of me telling her that you were busy."

My eyes widened in shock. Tsukiko was looking for me? That was extremely rare. Only happening out of boredom when there was ABSOLUTELY nothing for her to do ANYWHERE. But by the looks of it, this time was different. I mean, she wasn't the type to beat up a defenceless wall out of boredom.

But she was the type to punch a wall out of extreme anger. Before my mind registered it, I was running down the halls. I needed to find her. Something was wrong.

I looked from the splintered training dummies to the limp chain around my wrist. I marvelled at it slightly. It was long enough to allow plenty of movement and not impair my fighting, but short enough so that I didn't trip on it as it reached my ankles. But most of all it turned out to be a perfect weapon. If it wasn't for the fact that it stopped me from being able to switch tops and move in complete silence I would keep them on. A low whistle caused me to turn to the front of the training area.

"I knew something was up when Ibiki told me you came, but for you to be this mad… I feel sorry for whoever got your knickers in such a twist." Anko! I couldn't stop my body moving as I ran full speed and hugged her tightly. By her slow reaction I knew she was surprised. I rarely hugged her, and never before she hugged me first. I let her pull off my mask and direct my chin so she was staring into my eyes. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Here was Tsukiko looking the most kid-like I had ever seen her, asking for my help, and the strange sense of deja vu as I entered the hospital ward. The kid in the only bed looked at me in surprise before confusion then his eyes landed on Tsukiko and fear overwhelmed his features.

"Okay, so this is the kid the old man wanted you to help recover because you're the cause of his state or whatever it was?" I asked Tsukiko who replied with a curt nod. I smiled turning to the young boy. "Hey kiddo, I'm Anko. What's ya name?"

His gaze was on me but I saw it flicker of to Tsukiko only for a second.

"He won't talk with me around. I already told you." Tsukiko said sounding more like an empty shell then a human. I looked at her eyes; usually the only way to tell how she was feeling. But they were sealed off, hard as stone and void of anything. They almost looked dead. I felt a small pang in my chest. She must really care about the kid. The only reason she would be so void is if she was sealing herself in to hide any emotional pain.

"Umm…" I started unsure. But before I could say anything she leaped out the window. A habit she gained from yours truly. Sighing in defeat I turned back to the little maggot. His large curious eye on me caused me to laugh again. These two were just way too similar.

"What is so funny?" His young voice sounded over my laughter.

"It's nothing, just you remind me so much of her when I first met her except she was in a worse state." I smiled at the memory. I saw the confusion in her brown eyes. "Oh what the heck, I'll tell you. When Tsukiko; that's her real name by the way, was five she came stumbling up to the front gate. Cuts and dry blood everywhere and completely out of it. So out of it that when I picked her up to take her here her legs kept twitching like she was still on the ground walking…"

"Asuma sampai." My voice cut through the air. Asuma and Shikamaru both looked up from their game of shoji. Their eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't blame them. I wore my usual pants and shoes again but my shirt was still the blood stained white one from my mission and my hair had obviously changed. That, the chain that hung off my wrist and the obvious stitches on the three cuts across each arm.

"Ts-tsukiko? What the hell happened to you?" They both stuttered out.

"I just got back from my mission." I stated as if it was obvious. "Asuma sampai, can I ask you some questions in private?"

The cool night breeze blew through my hair as I sat perched on the window sill. In one hand a dango while the over held the chain. The shackles remained around my wrist with the chain completely unlinked. I felt my chakra pulse through the shackles and links as I caused them to unlatch and latch again.

"_Well if you get the blacksmith to keep the chain red hot and infuse your chakra into the chain then you might be able to control the links with your chakra. But those shackles will give you some nasty burns in the process." _

Asuma's words played in my head. He had been right. I could control the links with my chakra. Also the doctors had bandaged my wrist to stop the severe burns from getting infection while they healed. I hadn't bothered to turn up to training that day. Kurenai wasn't letting me use my arms at all; something about resting so they healed properly. I sighed and looked at the moon. It was slightly calming.

My head whirled around as I heard a slight whimper. Akio was lying on the bed, face scrunched up while his hands where trying to strangle the sheet. "GAHHH!" He shouted as he sat up right breathing slightly heavily. His looked over at me on the hospital window before his gaze instantly lowers to his hands. It had been two weeks since I left him and Anko alone to talk. I still had no idea what she told him but he still hadn't said a word to me. But there wasn't as much fear in his eyes. They seemed more curious but the fear stopped him asking.

I take my grey eyes off him and look back to the moon. I'm about to eat the dango when his voice stops me. "Ts-ts-tsukiko?" I turn my head to face him; a slight tilt showed my curiosity. Though I'm sure my eyes betrayed my surprise.

Looking back down at his fidgeting hands he continued. "Can I … um … can I …" After taking a deep breath he looked up, straight at me. "C-can I have some of y-your dango?"

I felt my eyes widen for a moment before I broke the dango in half, holding out the larger half. I watched as he scrambled out of the white sheet and carefully walked over. His bare feet scraped over the cold floor. The closer he was the more careful he became. After he accepted the food he took a small step backwards. I turn my attention back to my food and practically eat it in one bite.

Suddenly laughter filled my ears and I looked over to Akio. "What?"

"You just at that all in one bite. If my Mum saw that she would scold your ears off before hitting the wooden spoon on your backside." I laughed. I felt the weight that had been in my chest all this time suddenly disappear as I watched his smiling face.

"Really? And what would she do if she caught me taking a cookie from the jar?" I asked, glad when it evoked more laughter.

"She would probably slam the lid on your hand. At least that's what she did to Dad when he tried. You should have seen the way he would yelp then clutch his hand protectively while pouting. Even mum would laugh at the behaviour. Why? Have you been caught stealing a cookie before?"

He asked and I nodded in return. "My Aunt made me clean the entire kitchen for it."

"Haha, that's harsh." He laughed before he took a large mouthful of the dango.

"My brother helped me since he was the one that dared me." I shrug.

"You have a brother? Where is he? How old is he? What's he like?" He suddenly bombarded me with questions. I felt a large pang in my heart as the memory of him smiling while a knife protruded from his chest flashed across my eyes.

"I-I had two brothers." I say before I suddenly let my tongue run off on its own. "But he was always happy, either laughing or smiling. It didn't matter what situation we got into; he would always find a way to smile. I complete contrast to me."

"Was?" His voice was small as he asked. My eyes widened and I cursed myself for revealing too much. Actually I was surprised that I wasn't hunched over screaming from the memory.

"You should go back to bed. I'll see you later." I said before jumping off the window. Leaving a surprised Akio watching my figure as it retreated into the dark alley ways of Konoha.

**Shadow**

"Onee-chan!" I still wasn't used to hearing those words. I was always the youngest but now I had another self-proclaimed sibling. I swivel 180 degrees to see the familiar mess of dark brown curls bobbed through the crowded street. I was knocked back a few steps as he tackled me into a hug.

"Onee-chan!" He shouted happily. "Anko just told me the old man wanted to see us!"

What does the third have planned now? I nod and turn towards the hokage tower. I'm about to use the teleportation jutsu when a lazy voice interrupts me.

"What are you doing Tsukiko?" I turn to face Shikamaru. I can feel Akio grip the back of my brown vest. He had been unsure about every ninja he saw since the little incident. "Nobody has seen you at training or for missions for the past month. Team six hasn't even seen you for two months. And you were just about to use the teleportation justu; which Asuma unsuccessfully tried to explain how you know. And there was that incident where you turned up in a blood dranched shirt and shackled wrist? You don't seem like the average genin."

"Genin? That's what that man called you. Onee-chan, who is he?" Akio said, Shikamaru eyes widened for a moment as he only just noticed Akio was with me.

"It's nothing Akio. Didn't you say we had to see Hokage-sama?" I say before placing a hand on his shoulder and performing the teleportation technique.

As the smoke cleared we were in The Thirds office only to run into even more people.

"Gah! Tsukiko? What are you doing here? And who is the kid?" I fight the urge to roll my eyes or send a kunai past Naruto's head. Sasuke was as moody as ever and Sakura turned her attention back to the raven haired ninja. Kakashi looked up from his book with a sleepish 'Yo'. But I turned to the third while Akio eyed team seven curiously.

"You summoned us, Lord Hakage." I said and the elderly man cracked a smile.

"Ah, Tsukiko and Akio I believe. Squad seven, you are dismissed." Kakashi had to drag the still shouting Naruto.

"What did you want Hokage-sama?" I ask as the door shut. "I know it isn't to ask about his trauma, you get regular reports about it from the hospital. And for that you wouldn't need me either. And if it was a mission you wouldn't need Akio here."

"As deductive and painfully blunt as ever. I don't know why I even bother thinking you will change." He said with a low chuckle. "As you know Akio has been released from the hospital today. Well I have decided to grant him residence in Konoha. He is now a citizen of the Hidden Leaf. As for his residence, you're little cabin has a second bedroom."

"It does?"

"Oh kami-sama Tsukiko, please tell me you've patched up that place at least a little." I look down at my feet as Akio starts laughing at my situation. "What have you been doing, that has been your home for the past three months. You're relieved from any duties for the rest of the day so patch that place up and help Akio settle into the village."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Someone got caught with their fingers in the cookie jar." Akio teased and laughed as we left the office.

"Come on, you're helping." I say messing up his dark curls.

"Oww, hey that's my hair." He laughs. And on the inside I feel myself smile as well.

"Onee-chan." I say as I follower her through the winding streets of Konoha. They are almost completely empty as the sun is starting to rise. "That nightmare you have. It's about the first death you saw, isn't it?"

She stops mid-step and keeps facing forward so I can't see her face. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, ah, when you said to me how the first death you see is always the hardest to get over. You told me that after you had woken up from it." I say.

"It's nothing to worry about. I will get over it eventually." She replied before continuing to walk.

Onee-chan. For someone to be fine after fighting the way she did, I wonder how horrific her first death must have been to cause her nightmares. On second thoughts, I didn't want to know.


	7. Chapter 7: I will always lose

Blood splattered across the paper thin wall of the traditional styled house. The faint screams of the inhabitants sliced off one by one. The silence was eerie, not even the crickets where chirping in the night sky. The silence of an entire family that laid strewn across the floor in a pool of their own blood. The silence of an assailant who was now walking down the stone foot path, sword dripping blood on the white pebble garden. His pocket now heavy with gold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Onee-chan, can you teach me to throw one of these?" Akio's voice cut through the air like the kunai he twirled on his finger.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be a ninja." I say dully as I navigate my way through the crowded street. "Only ninja get to use kunai and shuriken."

Glancing over my shoulder I can see his inner turmoil clearly. I know he wants to be a ninja but something is stopping him.

"Come on Akio, I know someone you should meet." I say as we walk out of the large crowd of civilians and down numerous side streets.

"Onee-chan, where are we going?" I hear him call but I just continue to simply lead the way. Soon we arrive at the clearing next to the river where the memorial stone stands. Closer to the lake was team seven doing taijutsu drills.

"Tsukiko? What the hell are you doing here? Are you going to train with use? Who's the little kid?" Naruto's voice rang through the open air like a giant church bell.

"Shut up Naruto and train. You're the reason we're doing drills instead of a mission." Sakura scolds the loud blond.

"Onee-chan who are they?" Akio asks as he instinctively grabs the side of my vest.

"Onee-chan?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi-sampai. Akio has questions about being a ninja but refuses to ask me." I state bluntly, ignoring everything else.

"It's not my fault you can be really scary, Onee-chan." Akio tries to defend himself.

"Well hello to you too, Tsukiko. I feel great, must be the weather. Thank you for introducing me to your friend Akio."

"He got you there, Onee-chan." Akio giggled.

"Sampai." There is a warning edge in my voice.

"No, I want a conversation for once. I've know you for six years and we have never had a proper conversation." He says leaning over me, hands on hips.

"How about I tell you about my new genjustu, or maybe you want front row seats in a demonstration." I state, glaring up at the tall shinobi.

"Alright. You win. What did you want to know?" Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Is Onee-chan normal for a ninja?"

"You saw her in action, didn't you?" Kakashi states more than asks Akio. "What was the name I gave it?"

"Playing Shinigami." I remind him of his old name for my fighting style. I watch as Akio nervously nods.

"Ok little buddy, I'll put it simply. You remember that heavy feeling in your stomach when Tsukiko was, eh, 'playing'? That's normal for a Leaf Ninja. We tend to avoid killing where possible and your only chunin and up have the possibility of going of an assassination. Usually that's reserved for ANBU. Even ANBU get that weird feeling when they kill. That feeling lets you know you're still human, unless you Tsukiko. We'll just say she's a freak of nature and leave it at that."

"I heard that, Sampai."

"My question is why did you snap?" I instantly turn my head away but my eyes betray as the try to seek Akio. My actions cause a small laugh from the silver haired jounin.

"My, my. Not even thirteen and you're acting like a protective mother."

"I-it's not like that!" I snap before looking away again. "He just reminds me of a certain someone."

"Onee-chan?"

"Hey, what are you talking about over there? Why did Tsukiko sound human? You told us that she never does, Sensei!" Naruto shouts from the tree he had been walking up.

"Continue your training, Naruto!" Kakashi called back to the blond. "But he does have a point, Tsukiko. You are opening up more."

"I have other things to do." I say and start walking away.

"Not like you to avoid a subject."

"Not like you to remain on one." I say back as I continue to leave. Akio running after me to keep up.

Xxxxx

More blood spills at the will of the swordsman, combining in bitter clumps with the dirt road. As his blood stained path lengthens, his pockets grow heavy with gold. Enhancing his skill as he continues his journey, the destination unknown to all others. But he doesn't care. He never did care. And tonight when he annihilates an entire village, he will continue to never care. Leaving the trail of bodies and blood in his wake, not a single soul is spared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Konohamaru." My body freezes and chills run down my spine at that void voice. I try not to shove Mogi in front of me as a meat shield as I turn around. That face that haunts me, reminding me that I uncovered the Blood Wolf's true identity and that she could strike me down any time. I remember it vividly.

"_Wolf."_

"_Hokage-sama." A cold voice replied as I listened through the door. Gramps is talking to the Blood Wolf! The legend is just on the other side of this door! Maybe I could get him to train me rather than the annoying Ebius-sensei._

_I am brought out of my musings of training with the Blood Wolf as the door slides open and I am staring into the black holes of the ANBU's mask._

"_GAHHHH!" I screech, arms flailing everywhere. My hand whacks the mask off the crouching figure in my attempts to get out of reach. But what's underneath the mask makes me pause and stare. The Legendary Blood Wolf of Konoha is a GIRL? When I say girl, I mean girl. She had to be only two years older than me. My eyes follow as she recovers her mask._

_Girl or not, this is the Blood Wolf. "Train me or I will reveal who you are." I say with a sudden confidence boost._

"_Konohamaru!" Gramps exclaims but Wolf cuts him off._

"_It's ok," She starts while I smile thinking that I've won. "He can tell anyone he wants. But he just has to remember that it's S-class information he's leaking. A crime punished by death. A punishment I will gladly carry out."_

_My smile disappears in an instant and the blood drains from my cheeks as I stare in horror. "Y-y-you w-wouldn't. G-grandpa won't l-let y-you."_

"_I could always be ordered by Danzo or the elders if your grandfather doesn't."_

"_That's enough Wolf! Konohamaru, leave now and don't say a word." Gramps says sternly. Without a second's delay I rush out of Gramps' office, praying that she won't come after me._

"Konohamaru." The cold voice brings me back to the present. "I need a favour."

"Anything, j-just don't kill me." I stammer out as my arms shield my head.

"I need you to look after my friend while I'm on a mission."

"Friend? You have a friend?" I open my eyes in shock only to wince at her glare. "Okay, it's possible for an emotionless blood monster like you to have friends. They can hang with us, just don't kill me."

"Onee-chan, are you going on a mission?" A new voice asks. I open my eyes to see a boy my age standing next to the devil in all her glory.

"Hai, Akio. Konohamaru is going to take care of you while I'm gone. Maybe you can ask him how to through a kunai."

"Really?!" His face lit up like Christmas. "Does that mean-"

"No, I am not giving you one of mine to practice with." She replied before vanishing.

"Hi, I'm Akio."

Xxxxxxx

'_Their screams, their blood curdling screams, their music of death.' The lone figure smiles manically as he repeatedly stabbed his victims. 'Scream for me more. Scream your song of death a little longer.'_

Xxxxxxxxx

"Hi, I'm Akio." I hear from my secluded spot in the alleyway.

"So Tsukiko is your sister? But Gramps said she had no family." Konhomaru asks as they start to walk away.

"She's not really my sister, just the closest thing I have to one." I hear him laugh. "Though I have to say she is quite scary when she fights."

"You've seen her fight?! When, why, what –"

'I'm sorry Akio, but I can no longer play the role of you sister.' I think regrettably before disappearing out of the alley way without any indication of my presence. Slinking through the small streets like a ghost until I reach Hokage Tower.

Xxxxxxxxxx

I sigh and slouch back in my chair as I sign the last paper concerning the chunin exams. I close my eyes and muse over the selections. All three fresh genin teams participating, either they will survive or we will need nine new graves. I frown slightly as the breeze through the window is slightly disturbed.

"Why are you here Tsukiko? I haven't summoned you?" I say as I crack an eye open slightly. The small black and red haired girl kneeling on the floor in front of my desk, looking at the ground. 'No eye contact? Something's wrong.'

"I'm Sorry, Hokage-sama." She states actually sounding like a girl her age disappointed in themself. "I'm sorry."

'What's going on? No eye contact, apologising and repeating herself. This is not like Wolf at all.'

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I have come to request termination of my current mission."

"W-what?"

"I cannot fulfil this mission. Please reinstate me back into ANBU Black Ops." She says finally looking up at me. Eyes stone cold but that can't hide the shiny layer of water building up on them.

"What? B-but it's barely been three months." I start before I see her eyes start to glaze over and she starts to shake. Mumblings coming from her mouth clashing together so only a few were legible.

"No onii-san…. Aunty… nii-san…yoichi…die…papa…"

I watch in slight horror and the shaking form. 'She's still traumatised?!'

I slightly slip out of my and instantly spot the inseparable pair. "Izumo, Kotezu , please inform Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino to be in interrogation room 753 immediately."

'I'm sorry Tsukiko, but it's time for your past to be revealed.' I think sorrowfully as I look at the still shaking girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama, Ibiki." I greet the two other men before we enter the interrogation room. I almost physically take a step backwards There in the capsule, shaking violently with glazed over eyes was the twelve year old girl who had been on several missions with my daughter. I swear Ibiki took a sharp breath at the sight of her.

"Hokage-sama, do you mind filling us in as to way we're reading the mind of my underling's sister and why she's shaking like as scared rat?" Ibiki's gruff voice broke through the background noise of mumbles from the small girl.

"It's time we found why she is traumatised since the age of five and why she can't handle genin but s-rank missions are no problem."

"S-rank?!" I say startled. That girl did s-rank missions. "But s-ranks are only for-"

"ANBU and Root." Ibiki finishes knowingly. "Inoichi, that girl there may look small and fragile but she is the ANBU referred to as Wolf."

"Wolf? Just what is going on?" I say startled once more.

"That can be explained afterwards. Just a warning, Inoichi, expect anything. Ibiki, remain here and alert for anything as well. " Hokage-sama states calmly, eyes remaining on the shaking figure.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Xxxxxx

I walk down the dark hallway of a traditional styled house. Light shining from the end in what would probably be the kitchen. As I step through the doorway I have to shield my eyes from the bright light until it suddenly becomes dim again. I look around to find myself in a large cave. But I'm no longer alone. In the centre curled into a ball and shaking violently is a five year old with black hair that reaches half way down her back. Well her hair is mostly black, except for her left bang being as white as the moon.

"Tsukiko?" I ask taking a step forward towards the shaking girl.

"Who wants to know?" I turn ad the dark voice to find the twelve year old version of Tsukiko staring at me blankly. I watch stunned as she moves to stand next to the five year old.

'This is unlike any mind I've been in.' I think as a four year old Tsukiko comes skipping in from the darkness acting as the rooms boundaries. A small smile on her mouth as twirls on her bare foot; broken overall strap trailing behind her.

"What is it you want with my mind, Yamanaka?"

"You know who I am?"

"Nope!" The four year old giggles slightly. "You remind her of that blonde chick that likes flowers."

"I'm Inoichi, Ino is my daughter."

"What is it that you want Inoichi?" The cold one asks again.

"My orders are to find out about your past."

"Which part? I can tell you about ANBU." She slightly smirks as the room is filled with corpses of both ANBU and S-Rank Criminals. Some decapitated, some transformed into porcupines with kunai, even ANBU with senbon through the eye holes.

"Can I tell him about nii-san and papa?" The four year old asks and the corpses disappear as suddenly as they appeared.

"But I believe the information you're looking for lies in her." The oldest gestured to the shaking girl while ignoring her youngest form. "But getting her to talk won't be easy. She hasn't left that state for seven years."

I stand opposite the three trying to work out how to go about it. Sweat starting to bead on my forehead in concentration.

"Tsukiko," I start and both perk up. "eh, older Tsukiko. Inform me about ABNU.

"Of cause." She smirks darkly. How is it a twelve year old can look so damn scary? I think as the room clouds in darkness and I start seeing her memories though her eyes.

…

I shake violently after another trip down memory lane.

"Shoosh, it's okay. It was just a nightmare. It's okay, calm down." The soothing voice comes from a women in a Sparrow mask who sounds a lot like Kurenai.

…

"So you also have someone you care about but it causes you pain as well?" My head nods as I look up at a 12 year old Itachi Uchiha in and ANBU uniform; mask on the side of his head.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He smiles holding out his pinkie.

"Why?"

"Because you remind me of my special person slightly."

My hand extends out to link pinkies with the young Uchiha as the memory fades out.

…

"So you're Wolf, huh?" I nod cautiously. "I'm Monkey." She holds out her hand. I look at it carefully before shaking it. "So did I do a good job at kicking Rabbit's butt?"

Laughter fills me inside as I nod. I use my hands to re-enact the last kick, making her laugh. I watch her as she messes up my hair.

"I bet you wish you could fight like that, huh?" This time there was no hesitation. I nod as hard I could. "Have you had any training before?"

Sadness fills me as I shake my head. "Well I guess I will just have to teach you."

…

"Hokage-sama I have a request."

"Yes, what is it Wolf?"

"I wish to join ANBU Black Ops"

…

I watch as Crow falls in front of me with a sword through his chest, five kunai in his legs and senbon in his neck and eye holes before instantly lunging at his murderer with a kunai aimed at his throat.

…

I silently activate the body destruction jutsu on my fallen comrades before decapitating the target's corpse and seal his head in a scroll. I don't look back as I return to the village alone.

…

"I'm guessing he let you off too." Monkey says staring at the roof.

I nod as I hang up my ANBU cloak. "Apparently there is only so much blood a person can have."

"Well I guess you're lucky you're a wolf than." She jokes. I sigh and collapse into my chair. "So when are you let off?"

"Tomorrow."

"Really? The Hokage tends to give a larger warning than that."

"Not for missions."

"I thought you were being laid off?" She said sitting up. If it wasn't for her mask you would see 'confusion' written across her forehead.

"He knew I would refuse to take time off, so he gave me a mission that shouldn't contain much blood and last for at least a year or maybe more."

Monkey lets out a small laugh as she flopped back down on my bed. "That man sure does know you. So what's your 'mission'."

"Undercover as a genin."

…

"Squad 10 you are dismissed. Tsukiko, could you please remain."

After team 10 exits I turn to the Hokage. "Is there a mission for me Hokage-sama."

"Tsukiko, I have some news to inform you." I nod and sit down the large comfy chair. "I was told you were close to Nori Lee. You remember Monkey?"

I nod cautiously, eyes not leaving the Hokage.

"She tagged along on a mission a week before her final dismissal. I'm sorry to tell you, but Monkey is dead. I thought you would like to know."

My body instantly tenses as the words leave Hokage's mouth. My voice comes out dry as I bow. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

…

My eyes stare at the name carved into the stone. 'Nori Lee'. Rain pelts down on my shoulders as another presence makes itself known.

"Tsukiko? I didn't know someone else visited this old rock." Kakashi's voice is slightly drowned out by rain.

"Dog,"

"I no longer have that title, remember."

"It doesn't mean I don't recognise you as Dog."

"Just call me Kakashi, Tsukiko."

"Kakashi-sampai?"

"Yes."

"Spar with me." I can sense him turn to look at me in with curiosity. "I need to forget so please spar with me."

"You're an odd one. What style?"

"Taijustsu," I say instantly before mumbling "Monkey's specialty."

We both jump apart into a fighting stances. Kicking up mud as we lunge forward, our limbs contacted in many clashes of speed and power. A strained wrist, numb leg, limp shoulder and many bruises later be bow to end the fight, huffing with exhaustion.

"So did you forget?" He wheezed out because of his three broken ribs.

"Forget what?" I ask before turning on heel. Just before I left the clearing I whisper to myself. "Goodbye Monkey."

…

The darkness clears and I'm back in the cave like room. I stare at the Tsukiko across from me, too many emotions spinning to stay or do anything.

"Recovered?" She asks with a slight tilt of her head.

"Is that seriously what ANBU is like?" I breathe out.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"I don't think I want to." I stammer out.

"Your choice." She says as the other two versions fade into view.

"Did you want to question me next?" The four year old smiled up at me.

I turn to the older one. "What on earth happened for her to become to become you?"

"She knows. Though honestly I don't think I was ever happy to that extreme, at least not so openly." She replies while pointing at the still shaking one.

"I think I will report to Ibiki so far then I will return. Do you know how long your body will be in that shaking state?"

"No, it hasn't been this bad since I joined ANBU. Anko knows a way, but I don't want Anko to know. She worries too much and makes a huge fuss out of nothing."

"I wouldn't call your state nothing."

"I've been in worse. Are you going to continue to chat or are going to tell Ibiki I won't be paying for his wall."

"Alright I will go." I sigh as my surroundings return to the interrogation room.

"You're back?" Ibiki asks as my eyes open. "How did it go?"

"Let's just say, I never want to be in ANBU, or her for that matter."

"Mind explaining?"

Xxxxxxx

'_Continue your death song. I want it to fill my ears all the time. I want it to flood my dreams like your blood floods this town.' The killer continues to add to his total victims as he zigzags around the small village. 'Let that beautiful metallic smelling liquid and those perfectly rotting bodies surround me as I lay down to sleep in the now vacant inn.'_

Xxxxxx

"Your back? You took your time." She says coldly as I re-enter her mindscape.

"Hiya mister, you here to talk to me now?" The smaller one smiles. Before I can reply she bounds over and grabs my hand. "Let's go"

And the room fills with black ness once more

…

"Aunty, wait up!" A boy my height runs in front of me shouting at the women in the door way. "Please don't leave Aunty. Papa got furious last time you did."

The boy pleaded as my eyes seek the scar on her shoulder.

"It's okay Yoichi, I'll be home before his drunk ass." She smiled before looking past me and Yoichi. "Yuki, you look after your siblings until I return."

"Hai, Aunty. Come home soon."

…

"Aunty, what does my name mean?"

"Yoichi means sun, like the sun in the sky." She says as she prods a needle through a pair of torn pants.

"What about Tsukiko's?" He asks pointing at me.

"Tsukiko means child of the moon."

"Then from now on I will call you Moon." He smiles a huge goofy grin that causes him to squint.

"Then you'll be Sun." I say quietly and smile.

…

"Aunty, are ninja's real?"

"Yes, Yoichi. There are loads of them. Across the ocean there are countries full of them." She smiles at the small boy.

"I want to be a ninja so I can protect you and Moon from Papa!" He says jumping to his feet. "When I'm old enough I will catch the ship off this island and become a ninja!"

My Aunt laughs as Yoichi tries to kick the air only to fall on his butt.

…

CRASH! My head swivels to watch the door swinging on its hinges.

"Please Brother, just go rest."

"No you god forsaken women, now where are those ungrateful kids of mine!" Shouts a deep voice, words slightly slurred from liquor. My hand latches onto the boy's next to me.

"Yoichi, I'm scared. Papa is drunk again." I whimper to him.

"It's gonna be ok, Tsukiko." He smiles his closed eyed smile. "He's drunker than last time so he should collapse soon, right?"

I nod cautiously and hold his hand tighter. A scream and the smashing of plates cause us to look up at Aunty slumped, unmoving, against the smashed china cabinet.

"Look what you stupid brats caused to happen!" The drunken figure grabs my arm and to punch me as I try to squirm away.

"Papa, leave her alone!" Yoichi shouts standing in front of me to cop the next hit. Instead of switching target he throws the smaller boy at the cabinet next to my Aunt.

"Yoichi!" I scream before copping another hit to the gut.

"Don't like that? Well think about it next time you think of running to that fucking father of mine to complain about me!" The smell of sake is overwhelming in my nose as I try to free my arm.

…

I bite my swollen lip as Aunty puts disinfectant on my fresh cuts.

"I hate that man." Yoichi grumbles as Aunty starts to rap a bandage around my sprained ankle. "Wish he would go to the tavern and never come back."

"Yoichi!"

"I agree." I say softly.

"Tsukiko! Look you two, he may not be much of one but he is your father. You can't go around cursing him."

"But-" we both start but she shakes her head.

"No buts. Now both of you take a cookie out of the jar."

…

I looked out of the town under the golden cloak of the morning sun as the breeze chills me to the bone.

"One day, Moon, one day we will sail across the ocean and get far away from Papa." Yoichi smiles next to me. "Then I can become a ninja and come back for Aunty and Yuki-nii-san. We will live in one of those ninja villages Aunty spoke of. That way if Papa ever comes for us he won't get too far. He will be stopped before he gets within a mile of you and Aunty."

"When do we leave?"

"When I can sail a ship." He smiles. "I'll be the captain and you can be the first mate."

"Aye aye Captain." I salute, returning his goofy grin.

…

I'm surrounded with a fuzzy darkness as one word screeches out of my throat. "YOICHI!"

…

"You back yet mister?" The darkness clears and I'm face to face with the four year old Tsukiko.

"Moon?" I test the nickname only to be hit on my head.

"Only Sun can call me that, mister." She pouts.

"Tsukiko, how is it that you still smile with those as your memories?"

"Easy, my smile is one of the things I have that those two don't."

"Can you explain?"

"She means that we've lost the will to smile as well as other things." The oldest states coldly.

"What else did you lose?"

"Think about it, mister. Think about it." The smaller one states as they fade away leaving the shaking five year old.

"Can't you give me some kind of hint?" I ask more to myself.

"What does the moon need to shine?" I look up to see her no longer shaking but eyes still glazed over, in a distant place.

"The moon reflects sunlight." I say as I try to figure the point to the riddle.

"Then what would happen to the moon if there was no sunlight to reflect? It would stop shining, wouldn't it?"

"Not necessarily, the stars are suns as well. Their sunlight would still give the moon a faint glow. It won't shine as bright as before, but it won't stop shining because there is always a small amount of sunlight." I answer absentmindedly trying to wrap my head around it.

"I think your answer is correct."

"Huh?" I look back at her.

"I may not reflect my brother's light anymore, but I still find his light in others. The older me just avoids the light so she is no longer reminded that the loss of our sun is our fault."

"I still don't get it."

"You will, Inoichi." She says as the darkness clouds in once more.

…

I yelped in horror as a man slapped my aunt with enough force to send her through the door way.

"RUN!" Aunty screamed as she noticed the three of us. Before anything else could be said a man stepped into the room and drove a smashed liquor bottle into her throat.

"That should shut you up, dear sister." He spat with venom while the other three laughed.

"Come on. We have to go." Yuki grabbed at my hand and turned towards the back door.

"No. We have to help Aunty." I said, pulling free of his grip and rushing over to the body lying on the floor. I fell to her hands and knees in the pool of blood beside Auntie's neck.

"Oh look, the runt wants her aunt." One of the men jeered.

"It's too late pest, she's dead." Another spat.

"But we will happily let you join her." The third man added while raising a kitchen knife.

My eyes went wide with fear. I was frozen on the spot. Couldn't move. Couldn't scream. Couldn't think. All I could do was watch the man's eye light up with glee as the knife came at me.

The knife was almost at my chest when it impacted on something else. I gasped in surprise as Yoichi coughed blood onto my cheek. The point of the knife protruded from his chest.

"Moon." He croaked out and smiled reassuringly. His eyes fighting to not show the pain. He coughed up some more blood. Without warning his body went limp and he fell forward on top of me. Slowly I wriggled out from under him, cutting my arm on the blade.

"Yoishi!" I screamed out. Tears filled my eyes and my sobs shook my small fame. The back of my neck and the corner of my eye felt like they were on fire for a moment before all feelings subsided.

"It looks like a frightened mutt." Then men laughed. Something snapped inside me. The tears stopped. The shaking stopped. My vision cleared and I released a low growl. I lunged at the man, sinking my nails into his throat. Rage burned in my eyes as he stumbled backwards, snapping his neck on the open draw as he fell.

I grabbed two more knives from the kitchen bench and charged at the second drunk. The first knife piecing through his gut before the second drove up wards through his neck and into his head. A smashed liquor bottle scratched my cheek as the third drunk took a wild swing. I remove the first knife from the now dead drunk and lunge it into the third's chest. Not caring as the smashed bottle sliced open my forehead.

All that was left was Papa.

I take the smashed bottle and the knife and I lunge at his legs, causing several deep gashes so he can no longer stand. I reach into the draw next to me and pull out a fork while Papa pulled the knife out of his leg. I let the knife slice open my side as I sit on the fully grown man's chest. Fork covered in my blood before I force it into my father's throat. I felt the fork pierce deeper and watch the fear in his eye turn to endless pits of nothing. Void of life as the red liquid oozes out from around the fork's prongs. My rage and hatred finally subside as I puke next to his head.

…

"Now you know everything about my past." Her voice echoes in the darkness. "But what will you share? What will you keep to yourself? Do you even know that yourself? Goodbye for now Inoichi Yamanaka, father of Ino Yamanaka."

As her words finish with my daughter's name I am forced out her mind like a kunai launched at a target.

"What will you do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch as Inoichi is forced out of my mind before turning to the five year old version of me.

"What was that remark about me 'avoiding the light'?"

"You avoid anything that reminds you of Yoichi because you feel guilty for his death." She replies plainly as she draws random lines on the dirty stone floor.

"You feel guilty about it too, and I don't avoid."

"You are no longer going to be around Akio. It has taken you seven years to become a little open to Anko. The genin are also impacting on you. So now you are trying to run away, back to ANBU where there is no emotion. But there is emotion there because of Monkey; hence you are considering joining Root instead. That's why I intervened. I showed the Hokage what you still experience every night when alone."

"I can't help that every time I grasp onto the slightest indication of Yoichi it gets torn away by harsh reality. I'm not avoiding the light; I'm preventing it from being torn away again. "

"If you say so."

"Just go back to shaking in the back of my mind!" I shout at the slowly fading figure. 'I always lose whatever light I find.'

Xxxxxxx

_'Sing your screeching song in your rotting perfection. I want to hear it more. Oh Konoha, I'm coming to hear your sound.'_


End file.
